Klingonische Wörterliste
Vorwort Wenn das Zeichen für den Glottalen Verschlusslaut ''' (wird mit Apostroph dargestellt) zweimal hintereinander vorkommt, wird dies in der folgenden Wörterliste aus technischen Problemen mit einem Bindestrich geschrieben und sieht dann so aus: ''-' (der Bindestrich gehört dann aber nicht zum klingonischen Wort)'' In Klammern stehen nach der Übersetzung Hinweise, die das übersetzte Wort erläutern sollen. b *'ba' '...' '''sitzen *bach ... schießen, Schuss *'bagh ... ziehen *'baH '... feuern, die Torpedos feuern *'baHwI' '... Schütze/Schützin *'baj '... verdienen *bal ...Krug, Karaffe *'bang '...Liebe, Geliebte/Geliebter *'bang'a' '... Große Liebe *'bangwI'pu' '... Liebende (mindestens zwei Personen) *'baQa' '... #*%+! (allgemeine Beleidigung) *'baS '... Metall *'baSmey '... Metalle *'''batlh ... Ehre, geehrt, ehrenhaft *'batlh bIHeghjaj' ... Mögest du gut sterben *'batlh Daqawlu'taH' ... Du wirst in Ehre unvergessen bleiben; Man wird sich deiner mit Ehrerbietung erinnern *'batlh ghob yIpab' ... Halte dich ehrenvoll an die Sitten *'batlh Heghlu'chugh noDnISbe' vay'' ... Ein ehrenvoller Tod erfordert keine Rache *'batlh potlh law' yIn potlh puS' ... Die Ehre ist wichtiger als das Leben *'batlh qelDI' tlhIngan lumbe'' ... Ein Klingone verschiebt keine Ehrenangelegenheit *'batlh'etlh' ... Bat'leth (traditionelles klingonisches Schwert) *'batlhHa'' ... unehrenhaft *'batlhHa' vangIu'taHvIS quv chavbe'lu'' ... Man erlangt keine Ehre durch ehrloses Handeln *'bav' ... Orbit *'be'' ... Frau *'be' Quch jIHbe'' ... Ich bin keine fröhliche Frau *'be' tlhIngan' ... klingonische Frau *'be'bangwI'' ... Liebende (Frau) *'be'etor' ... B'Etor *'be'Hom' ... Mädchen *'be'nal' ... Ehefrau, Ehegattin, Gattin *'be'nalpu'' ... Ehefrauen *'be'nI'' ... Schwester *'be'nI'oy' ... Schwesterchen (Koseform) *'be'nI'pu'' ... Schwestern *'be'pu'' ... Frauen *'bech' ... leiden *'begh' ... Deflektoren *'beH' ... Gewehr *'beHmey' ... Gewehre *'bej' ... beobachten, überwachen *'bel' ... Entzücken, Vergnügen, entzückt sein *'belHa'' ... verärgert sein *'bem' ... Fußsohle *'ben' ... vor langer Zeit *'bep' ... Agonie, Beschwerde, Schmerz *'bepmey' ... Beschwerden *'beq' ... Crew, Crewmitglied, Mannschaftsmitglied, Mannschaft *'bergh' ... iritiert sein *'betleH' ... Bat'leth, klingonische Handwaffe'' (Schwert der Ehre)'' *'bey' ... Heulen (beim Tod eines Kriegers) *'bI'IQchugh yIvang' ... Wenn du traurig bist, handle *'bID' ... Hälfte *'bIghHa'' ... Gefängnis, Strafanstalt *'bIghHa'Daq yIghoS' ... Gehe ins Gefängnis *bIghHa'mey ... Gefängnisse, Strafanstalten *'bIH' ... sie, ihnen (Pron.) *'bIj' ... bestrafen, Bestrafung *'bIjatlh 'e' yImev' ... Halt den Mund *'bIjatlh 'e' yImev yItlhutlh' ... Hör auf zu reden und trink *'bIjatlhHa'chugh' ... Wenn du das Falsche sagst *'bIjatlhHa'chugh qaHoH' ... Wenn du das Falsche sagst töte ich dich *'bIje'be'chugh vaj bIHegh' ... Kauf oder stirb *'bIjeghbe'chugh vaj bIHegh' ... Gebt auf oder sterbt; Gib auf oder stirb *'bIjmey' ... Bestrafungen *'bIleSnIS' ... Du brauchst eine Pause *'bIlugh' ... Du hast recht, Sie haben recht *'bIlughbe'' ... Du hast unrecht *'bImejDI' reH betleHlIj yItlhap' ... Vergiss nie dein Bat'leth *'bImoHqu'' ... Du siehst furchbar aus *'bInej' ... du suchst *'binep' ... Du lügst *'bIng' ... Bereich, der sich oberhalb oder unterhalb befindet *'bIp' ... hunderttausend, einhunderttausend *'bIpIvHa'law'' ... Du siehst krank aus *'bIQ' ... Wasser *'bIQ bal' ... Wasserkrug, Karaffe *'bIQ balmey' ... Wasserkrüge, Karaffen *'bIQ HInob' ... Gebt mir Wasser *'bIQ'a'' ... Ozean *'bIqIp'egh' ... du schlägst dich *'bIQong' ... du schläfst *'bIQtIq' ... Fluss *'bIQtIqmey' ... Flüsse *'bIr' ... kalt sein *'bIral 'e' vISov' ... Ich weiß, dass du gewalttätig bist *'bIral net Sov' ... Man weiß, dass du gewaltätig bist *'bIreQtagh' ... Lunge *'bIreQtaghDu'' ... Lungen *'bISopnIS' ... Du mußt essen; es ist notwendig, dass du isst *'bISovbejbe'DI' tImer' ... Wenn du zweifelst, überrasche sie *'bISuv 'e' yIwIv bISutlh 'e' yIwIvQo'' ... Wähle den Kampf, nicht die Verhandlung *'bIt' ... nervös sein *'bIv' ... verletzen'' (von Regeln)'' *'bo'DIj' ... Gericht *'bobcho'' ... Modul *'bobcho'mey' ... Module *'boch' ... fröhlich sein *'boch ghIchraj' ... Deine Nase glänzt; Ihre Nase glänzt *'bogh' ... geboren werden *'bogh tlhInganpu' SuvwI'pu' moj Hegh' ... Klingonen werden geboren, führen ein Kriegerleben und sterben *'boH' ... ungeduldig sein *'boj' ... nörgeln *'bom '... Gesang, Lied, Song, Sprechgesang, singen *'bom mu'' ... Liedtext, Lyrik *'bomDI' 'IwwIj qaqaw' ... Die Erinnerung an dich singt in meinem Blut *'bong' ... zufällig, durch einen Zufall *'bong yaS vIHoHpu'' ... Ich habe den Offizier zufällig getötet *'boq' ... Allianz, Unterstützung, Hilfe *'boq ru'' ... Bündnis *'boq ru'mey' ... Bündnisse *'boQDu'' ... Sanitäter/Sanitäterin *'bortaS' ... Rache *'bortaS DIb' ... Recht auf Rache; Recht auf Vergeltung *'bortaS nIvqu' 'oH bortaS'e'' ... Nur Rache ist die beste Rache *'boS' ... sammeln, erfassen *'bot' ... verhindern, vorbeugen *'botlh' ... Mittelpunkt *'bov' ... Ära *'bu'' ... Unteroffizier/Unteroffizierin (militärischer Rang) *'buD' ... faul sein *'buDwI' Saj' ... fauler Hund *'bup' ... verlassen *'buQ' ... drohen, androhen *'burgh' ... Magen *'burghDu'' ... Mägen *'buS' ... nachdenken über, konzentrieren auf *'buSHa'' ... ignorieren *'butlh' ... Schmutz unter Fingernägeln *'butlh DaHutlh' ... Du hast keinen Dreck unter deinen Fingernägel (hochgradige Beleidigung) *'butlh ghajbogh nuv'e' yIHo'' ... Bewundere den, der Dreck unter seinen Fingernägel hat; Frechheit siegt *'buv' ... Klassifikation, klassifizieren ch *'cha yIghuS' ... Torpedos feuerbereit *'cha'logh qaleghpu'je' ... zweimal sah ich dich auch *'cha' ... Torpedos *'cha yIbaH qara'DI'' ... Feuert die Torpedos auf mein Kommando *'cha yIghuS' ... Klar bei den Torpedos *'cha'' ... zeigen, vorführen; zwei (Zahl) *'cha'DIch' ... Zweite, zweites Mal, Berater *'cha'Hu'' ... vorgestern *'cha'leS' ... übermorgen *'cha'logh' ... doppelt sein, verdoppelt sein, zweimal *'cha'maH' ... zwanzig'' (Zahl)'' *'cha'maH DISmey' ... 20 Jahre *'cha'maH jajmey' ... 20 Tage *'cha'maH jarmey' ... 20 Monate *'cha'puj' ... Dilitium *'cha'pujqut' ... Dilitiumkristall *cha'SaD/'cha'SanID '... zweitausend (Zahl) *'cha'vatlh' ... zweihundert'' (Zahl)'' *'chab' ... Auflauf, Kuchen *'chach' ... Notfall, Backup *'chachmey' ... Notfälle *'chaDvay'' ... Hertz (Frequenz) *'chagh' ... fallen lassen *'chaH' ... sie, ihnen (Pron.) *'chaHvaD Soj qem yaS' ... Der Offizier bringt ihnen Essen *'chal' ... Himmel *'cham' ... Technologie *'chamwI'' ... Techniker/Technikerin *'chap' ... Handrücken *'chaq' ... vielleicht, eventuell *'chargh' ... erobern *'charghwI'' ... Sieger, Eroberer *'chav' ... Erfolg, einen Erfolg erzielen, ein Ziel erreichen, Ziel, eine Leistung erzielen *'chavmey' ... Erfolge, Erfolge erzielen *'chaw'' ... erlauben, gestatten, Lizenz *'chaw'mey' ... Lizenzen *'chay'' ... Wie, Auf welche Weise (Pron.); Was passiert hier *'chay' Haw'pu'yaS' ... Wie ist der Offizier geflohen *'chay' jura'' ... Was sind deine Befehle *'chay'Dochvam vIlo'' ... Wie verwende ich das *'che'' ... regieren, führen *'chech' ... betrunken, vergiftet *'chechwI'' ... Betrunkener *'chechwI'pu'' ... Betrunkene *'cheDuQchugh mareghbe'-'a' '... Wenn ihr uns stecht bluten wir nicht *'chegh' ... rückkehren *'cheH' ... defekt sein, kaputt sein *'chel' ... hinzufügen *'chemvaH' ... Chemvah (klingonische Tierart) *'chen' ... aufbauen, gestalten, zusammenstellen, Form annehmen; Aufgabe, Mission *'chenHa'moHlaH' ... es kann sie zerstören *'chep' ... gedeihen, aufblühen *'cheqotlhchugh maHaghbe'-'a'' ... Wenn ihr uns kitzelt lachen wir nicht *'cher' ... etablieren *'chergh' ... tolerieren *'chetvI'' ... Torpedorohr *'chev' ... separieren, trennen *'chIch' ... beabsichtigt sein, absichtlich *'chID' ... anerkennen, aufnehmen *'chIj' ... navigieren *'chIjwI'' ... Navigator/Navigatorin *'chIjwI'pu'' ... Navigatoren/Navigatorinnen *'chIl' ... verlieren *'chIm' ... unbewohnt sein, verwüstet sein, leer sein *'chImlaw'' ... Es ist anscheinend leer; Es scheint leer zu sein *'chIp' ... schneiden (Haare) *'chIrgh' ... Tempel *'chIS' ... weiß sein *'cho'' ... Nachfolge, nachfolgen *'''cho'-'oDwI' ... Nachfolgeschiedsrichter *'cho'naQ' ... Hellebarde *'cho'wI'' ... Nachfolger *'choH' ... wechseln, verändern, Veränderung *'choHoHvIp'= ... Du fürchtest dich, mich zu töten *'choja'Qo'chugh' ... Wenn Du dich weigerst, mir zu erzählen; Wenn Du mir nichts sagen wirst *'chol' ... nähern, sich annähern *'cholegh' ... du siehst mich *'choleghlaH' ... Du kannst mich sehen *'choljaH' ... Haarklammer *'choljaHmey' ... Haarklammern *'chom' ... Wirt, Barmann *'chompu'' ... Wirte *'chon' ... Jagd *'chong' ... aufrecht sein, vertikal sein *'chonnaQ' ... Jagdlanze, Lanze *'chontay' ... rituelle Jagd *'chop' ... Biss *'chop'a'' ... Beißt es *'chopwI'' ... Beißer *'choq' ... bewahren, beschützen *'chor' ... Bauch *'chorDu'' ... Bäuche *'chorgh' ... acht'' (Zahl)'' *chorghDIch ... Achte (Nummer) *'choS' ... Wüste, Zwielicht *'chosmey' ... Wüsten *'chot' ... morden, ermorden *'chotwI'' ... Mörder *'chov' ... abschätzen, schätzen *'chovnatlh' ... Exemplar, Probe *'chu'' ... neu sein, frisch sein; zünden, aktivieren (einer Maschine) *'chu'lu'ta'' ... es wurde aktiviert *'chu'wI'' ... Schalter *'chuch' ... Eis *'chun' ... unschuldig sein *'chunDab' ... Meteor *'chung' ... beschleunigen *'chup' ... empfehlen *'chuq' ... Reichweite, Distanz *'chuQun' ... Nobilität, Edelmut *'chuS' ... laut sein, geräuschvoll sein *'chuS'ugh' ... klingonisches Musikinstrument *'chut' ... Gesetz *'chutmey' ... Gesetze *'chuv' ... übrig sein, Rest *'chuvmey' ... Überbleibsel, Reste *'chuyDaH' ... Stoß, Stoßkraft, Schubkraft *'chuyDaH yIlaQ' ... Schubkraft!, Zünde die Triebwerke!, Zünden Sie die Triebwerke! *'chuyDaHmey' ... Stösse D *'Da' ... benehmen wie, verhalten wie *'Da'' ... Korporal, Unteroffizier (militärischer Rang) *'DabuQlu'DI' yISuv' ... Wenn du bedroht wirst, kämpfe *'Dach' ... abwesend sein *'DaH' ... jetzt *'DaH yIDIl' ... Bezahlen Sie jetzt; Zahle jetzt *'DaHjaj' ... heute *'DaHjaj nom Soppu'' ... Heute haben sie schnell gegessen *'DaHjaj SuvwI'-''e' jIH' ... Heute bin ich ein Krieger *'Daj' ... interessant sein, ergebnislos sein, überprüfen *'Dajonlu'pa' bIHeghjaj' ... Mögest du sterben, bevor man dich gefangen nimmt *'Dal' ... langweilig sein *'Dal pagh jagh' ... Kein Feind ist langweilig *'Dalegh' ... du siehst ihn/sie/es *'Dalegh vIneH' ... Ich möchte, dass du ihn/sie/es siehst *'Daleghpu'' ... Du hast es gesehen *'Dan' ... okkupieren (militärisch) *'DaneHchugh' ... wenn du sie willst *'Dap' ... Unsinn *'Daq' ... belauschen, horchen; Bereich, Ort *'Daqawlu'' ... Du wirst berücksichtigt *'Daqtagh' ... D'k tahg (klingonisches Kampfmesser mit Seitenklingen), Kriegermesser, Messer für Krieger *'DaQ' ... Pferdeschwanz (Frisur) *Dargh ... Tee *'Dargh wIb' ... saurer Tee *'DaS' ... entlassen, hinauswerfen *'DaSpu'' ... Stiefelabsatz *'DaSpu'mey' ... Stiefelabsätze *'Dat' ... überall *'Daw'' ... revoltieren, aufbegehren; Revolution, Aufstand *'Daw'wI'' ... Revolutionär *'De'' ... Information *'''De'-'e' ''vIthlapnISpu' ... Es war die Information, die ich brauchte; Ich musste die Information bekommen *'De'mey' ... Informationen *'De'wI'' ... Computer *'Deb' ... Öde *'Dech' ... umgeben *'Degh' ... Helm, Emblem, Medaille, Symbol *'Deghmey' ... Embleme *'DeghwI'' ... Steuermann *'Dej' ... zusammenbrechen, kollabieren *'Del' ... beschreiben *'DenIb' ... Denebia *'DenIb Qatlh' ... denebianischer Schleimteufel *'DenIbngan' ... Denebianer *'Dep' ... nichtmenschliches Lebewesen *'DeQ' ... Credit, Kredit, Währungseinheit *'DeQmey' ... Credits, Währungseinheiten *'DeS' ... Arm *'DeS 'uS je' ... Ein Arm und ein Bein *'DeSDu'' ... Arme *'DeSqIv' ... Ellbogen *'Dev' ... anleiten, führen *'DevmeH paq' ... Betriebsanleitung *'DevwI'' ... Anführer, Führer *'DI' ... Abfall, Müll *'DIb' ... Privileg *'DIch' ... Sicherheit *'DIHI vpu'SutlhtaHvIS chaH' ... Wir griffen sie an, während sie noch verhandelten *'DIHIvpu'' ... wir griffen sie an *'DIl' ... bezahlen *'DIlyum' ... Trillium *DIng ... Drehung *'DIp' ... Nomen *'DIr' ... Oberfläche, Haut *'DIrDu'' ... Häute *'DIrmey' ... Oberflächen *'DIS' ... Höhle; gestehen; Jahr (klingon. Zeitmaß) *'DISmey' ... Höhlen; Jahre (klingon. Zeitmaß) *'DIv' ... schuldig sein *'DIv qum' ... Die Regierung ist schuld *'DIvI'' ... Föderation, Organisation *'DIvI' 'ejDo'' ... Förderationsraumschiff (U.S.S.) *'DIvI' Duy' ... Abgesandter der Föderration, Förderationsabgesandter *'DIvI' Hol' ... Förderations-Sprache, Förderations-Standard *'DIvI'may'Duj' ... Föderationskampfschiff, Föderationsschlachtschiff *'DIvI'may'DujmeyDaq' ... an den Föderationskampfschiffen, an den Schlachtschiffen der Föderation *'DIvI'ngan' ... Bewohner der Förderation *'DIvI'veQDuj' ... Förderationsabfallschiff *'Do' ... Geschwindigkeit *'Do'' ... belohnt werden, beglückt sein, glücklich sein *'Do'Ha'' ... Das ist ungünstig; Das ist Pech; Das ist schlecht; Das ist ein Unglück; Das ist ungünstig *'Doch' ... brutal sein; Ding, Gegenstand *'Dochmey' ... Gegenstände *'Dochvam' ... dieses Ding *'Dochvetlh' ... jenes Ding *'Dochvetlh DIlmeH Huch 'ar DaneH' ... Wieviel möchtest du dafür haben; Wieviel wollen Sie dafür *'Dochvetlh vISoplaHbe'' ... Ich kann das nicht essen *'Dochvetlh vItlhutlhlaHbe'' ... Ich kann das nicht trinken *'DoD' ... markieren; Ort in Koordinaten angeben *'Dogh' ... dumm sein, ungeschickt sein *'Doghjey' ... bedingungslose Kapitulation, Übergabe; bedingungslos sein *'DoH' ... wegbegeben von etwas *'Doj' ... beeindruckt sein *'Dol' ... Einheit *'Dom' ... Radan'' (unbearbeiteter Dilitiumkristall)'' *'Don' ... parallel zu; im gleichen Abstand (nebeneinander) *'Dop' ... Seite *'Doq' ... orange/rot sein'' (Farbe); abstecken ''(ein Territorium), abstecken eines Territorium *'Dor' ... eskortieren *'DorwI'' ... Begleiter, Eskorte *'DoS' ... Ziel *'Dotlh' ... Status *'DoyIchlan' ... Deutschland *'Doy'' ... müde sein *'Doy'yuS' ... Troyius'' (klingonischer Name)'' *'Du'' ... Farm, Landwirtschaft *'Du'IHchoHmoH mIvvam' ... Dieser Helm steht dir *'Du'wI'' ... Farmer *'Dub' ... Rücken (Körper); ausprobieren, testen *'DuD' ... mischen, vermischen *'Dugh' ... wachsam sein *'DuH' ... möglich sein; Möglichkeit, Option *'Duj' ... Instinkt; Schiff, Fahrzeug *'Duj ghoStaH' ... Es nähert sich dem Schiff *'Duj ghoStaH nuq' ... Was nähert sich dem Schiff *'duj tIvoqtaH' ... Vertraue stets deinen Instinkten *'DujlIj yIvoq' ... Vertraue deinen Instinkten *'Dujmey' ... Schiffe *'Dujmey tIn' ... große Schiffe *'Dujmey tInqu'' ... sehr große Schiffe *'Dujvam' ... dieses Schiff *'Dulegh' ... er/sie/es sieht dich *'Dum' ... Schläfchen, Nickerchen *'Dun' ... großartig sein, wunderbar sein *'Dung' ... Bereich (oberhalb oder unterhalb liegend) *'DungluQ' ... Mittag *'Dup' ... Strategie *'DuQ' ... Stich, Stichwunde *'DuQwI'' ... Spitze; stechen, erstechen (z. B. bei einer Messerstecherei) *'DuraS' ... Duras (klingon. Familienname) *'DuS' ... Torpedorohr *'DuS wa'' ... Torpedo eins *'DuSaQ' ... Schule *'DuSaQmey' ... Schulen *'Duv' ... Fortschritt *'Duvmey' ... Fortschritte *'Duy' ... Abgesandter, Agent, Unterhändler *'Duy'' ... defekt sein, nicht funktionieren *'Duy'a'' ... Botschafter/Botschafterin *'Duy'a'pu'' ... Botschafter (Pl.)/Botschafterinnen *'Duypu'' ... Abgesandte'' (Pl.), Agenten *'Duypu'qoqchaj''' ... ihre so genannten Unterhändler; ihre sogenannten Abgesandten gh *'ghagh' ... gurgeln *ghaH ... er/sie, ihm/ihr (Pron.) *'ghaj' ... haben, besitzen *ghap ... oder (Konj.), entweder/oder *'ghaq' ... beitragen, dazugeben *'ghar' ... diplomatische Beziehungen aufnehmen; Diplomatie *'ghargh' ... Schlange, Wurm *'gharwI'' ... Diplomat/Diplomatin *'gharwI'pu'' ... Diplomaten/Diplomatinnen *'ghatlh' ... dominieren *'ghawran' ... Gowron (klingonischer Name) *'ghaytan' ... ähnlich sein, wahrscheinlich sein *'ghaytanHa'' ... unwahrscheinlich sein *'ghe'tor' ... Gre'thor'' (klingonische Unterwelt für Ehrlose)'' *'gheD' ... Beute, Jagdbeute *'ghegh' ... rauh sein, brutal sein *'ghem' ... Mitternachtsmahl *'ghew' ... Käfer *'ghewmey tISuqQo'' ... Fange keine Insekten'' (witziger Ratschlag)'' *'ghIb' ... Einwilligung, Zustimmung *'ghIch' ... Nase *'ghIgh' ... Halskette, Schmuck *'ghIghmey' ... Halsketten *'ghIH' ... unordentlich sein, nachlässig sein *'ghIj' ... erschrecken *'ghIj qet jaghmeyjaj' ... Mögen deine Feinde in Furcht davonlaufen *'ghIlab ghew' ... Glob-Fliege *'ghIlab ghewmey' ... Glob-Fliegen *'ghIlab ghewmey tIbuSQo'' ... Schenke Glob-Fliegen keine Beachtung *'ghIlaSnoS' ... alte politische Bewegung (klingonisches Glasnost) *'ghIm' ... ins Exil gehen, exilieren *'ghIpDIj' ... Kriegsgericht *'ghIQ' ... Urlaub nehmen, beurlauben; Urlaub *'ghIr' ... heruntersteigen, niedergehen, hinabsteigen, sinken *'ghItlh' ... Manuskript; schreiben *'ghItlhwI'' ... Schreiber *'gho' ... Kreis, Zirkel *'gho'' ... fortfahren *'gho'Do' ... Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit *'ghob' ... Ethik, Sitten *'ghob tIvnISbe'lu'' ... Es muss kein Vergnügen bereiten, die Sitten einzuhalten *'ghob'avwI'' ... Sittenwächter *'ghobe'' ... nein'' (exklamativer Ausdruck; Antwort auf eine ja/nein Frage)'' *'ghobh HablI'' ... Telefon *'ghobh HablI'mey' ... Telefone *'ghoch' ... Schicksal, Ziel; folgen, verfolgen *'ghoD' ... stopfen, füllen *'ghogh' ... Ruf, Stimme *'ghoH' ... argumentieren, disputieren, diskutieren *'ghoj' ... lernen *'ghojmeH taj' ... Messer für den jungen Krieger *'ghojmoH' ... lehren, instruieren *'ghojmoq' ... Gouvernante, Krankenschwester, Kinderfrau, Kindermädchen *'ghojmoqpu'' ... Kinderfrauen *'ghojwI'' ... Student, Schüler *'ghojwI'pu'' ... Studenten *ghojwI'pu'lI tISaH ... =Kümmere dich um deine Schüler *'ghol' ... Feind, Opponierender Feind (nicht der Kriegsfeind) *'ghom' ...Gruppe, Zusammenschluß; treffen, zusammenschließen *'ghom'a'' ... Menge *'ghom'a'pu'' ... Menschenmassen *'ghomey' ... Kreise *'ghomHa'' ... verstreuen, auseinandergehen *'ghong' ... missbrauchen; Missbrauch *'ghongmey' ... Missbräuche *'ghop' ... Hand *'ghopDap' ... Asteroid *'ghopDapmey' ... Asterioden *'ghopDu'' ... Hände *'ghoq' ... spionieren *'ghoqIp' ... Schlage uns! *'ghoqwI'' ... Spion *'ghoqwI'pu'' ... Spione *'ghor' ... unterbrechen, pausieren; Planetenoberfläche *'ghorgh' ... wann'' (Fragewort)'' *'ghorgh Haw'pu'yaS' ... Wann ist der Offizier geflohen *'ghorgh tujchoHpu'bIQ' ... Wann wird das Wasser heiß sein *'ghorgh tujchoHpu'naH' ... Wann wird das Gemüse heiß sein *'ghorgh tujchoHpu'Soj' ... Wann wird das Essen heiß sein; Wann wird die Nahrung heiß sein *'ghoS' ... fortbewegen, folgen, ankommen, kommen, vorstoßen *'ghoStaH' ... es nähert sich *'ghot' ... Person, Lebewesen, Humanoid *'ghov' ... erinnern *'ghtlh vIghtlhla'bogh DalaD'a'' ... Wirst du mein Manuskript lesen *'ghu' ... Kleinkind, Baby *'ghu'' ... Situation *'ghuH' ... Bereitschaft; bereithalten; in Alarmbereitschaft sein *'ghuHmoH' ... warnen *'ghum' ... Alarm; alamieren *'ghummey' ... Alarme *'ghumwI'' ... Alarmierer *'ghun' ... programmieren; Programm (Computerprogramm) *'ghung' ... hungrig sein *'ghup' ... schlucken *'ghupu'' ... Babies, Kleinkinder *'ghur' ... erhöhen, erinnern *'ghuS' ... bereit sein, fertigmachen *'ghuv' ... rekrutieren H *Ha'=Auf geht`s=Los=Auf gehts=Los*es geht los *Ha'DIbaH=Tier=Fleisch*KHA-di-bakh zum Essen=Tier*KHA-di-bakh=Tier*"Fleisch"=Fleisch*KHA-di-bakh (zum Essen)=Tier*KHA-di-bakh (Fleisch) *Ha'quj=Schärpe*klingonische (siehe Worf) *Ha'qujmey=Schärpen*klingonische (siehe Worf) *Hab=weich sein=nachgiebig *Hab SoSlI' Quch=Deine Mutter hat eine weiche Birne*Beleidigung=Deine Mutter hat eine weiche Stirn*Beleidigung=Deine Mutter hat eine glatte Stirn*schwere Beleidigung=Deine Mutter hat eine weiche Birne*schwere Beleidigung=Deine Mutter hat eine weiche Stirn*schwere Beleidigung *HablI'=Sendeanlage für Daten *HablI'mey=Sendeanlagen für Daten *Hach=entwickelt=zivilisiert=zivilisiert sein=zivilisiert*sein=entwickelt*die Nation *HaD=studieren=erkunden *HaDwI'=Kundschafter *Hagh=lachen *Haj=fürchten=Angst haben *Hal=Quelle *Halmey=Quellen *HanDogh=Beiboot=Rettungsschiff *HanDoghmey=Rettungsschiffe *Hap=Materie *Haq=Operation=medizinische Operation=Operation*medizinisch *HaQchor=Zucker=Saccharin=Saccharin*Süßstoff=Saccharin*Süssstoff *Haqmey=Operationen*medizinisch *Haqtaj=Skalpell *Haqtajmey=Skalpelle *HaqwI'=Chirugin=Chirurg *HaqwI''e'DaH yISam=Finde den Chirugen jetzt'' *HaqwI'pu'=Chirugen *Har=glauben *HaSta=Monitor=Display=Visuelle Darstellung*auf dem Schirm zeigen (Umgangssprache) *HaSta yIcha'=Visuelle Darstellung auf den Schirm zeigen *HaStamey=Displays *Hat=ilegal=ilegal sein=ilegal*sein=Temperatur=illegal*sein=illegal sein *Hatlh=Land=Landschaft *Haw'=fliehen=verlassen *Haw'pu'yaS'ar=Wieviele Offiziere sind geflohen *Hay'=Duell *Hay'mey=Duelle *He=Kurs=Route *He chu'ghoS=Neuem Kurs folgen*(Umgangssprache) *He chu'yIghoS=Neuem Kurs folgen *He wISImta'=Wir haben den Kurs berechnet *He'=riechen=ausdünsten=riechen*der Geruch *He'So'=stinken *Hech=intendieren=im Begriff=im Begriff sein=im Begriff*sein *HeD=zurückziehen=ungültig=ungültig machen=ungültig*machen *HeDon=Parallelkurs *Hegh=sterben=Tod *Hegh'batlh=ehrenvoller Tod *Heghba'=ritueller Selbstmord *Heghbat=ritueller Selbstmord *HeghDI' SuvwI' nargh SuvwI' qa'=Wenn ein Krieger stirbt entflieht sein Geist *Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam=Heute ist ein guter Tag zum Sterben *HeghmeH QaQ Hoch jaj=jeder Tag ist ein guter Tag zum sterben *HeghmoH=fatalistisch=fatalistisch sein=fatalistisch*sein *Heghqang=Er ist willens zu sterben=Sie ist willens zu sterben *Heghtay=Todesritual *HeghwI'=Toter *HeH=Rand=Kante *HeHmey=Kanten *Hej=rauben=stehlen *HejwI'=Räuber *Hem=Stolz=Stolz sein=Stolz*sein *Hemey=Routen *HeQ=einwilligen=erfüllen *Hergh=Medizin=Arznei *Hergh QaywI'=pneumatisch *Herghmey=Arzneien *HerghwI'=pneumatisch *HeS=Verbrechen=Verbrechen begehen *HeSwI'=Krimineller=Verbrecher *Hev=empfangen *Hey=offenbar=augenscheinlich=augenscheinlich*eine Nachsilbe ...Hey=offenbar*eine Nachsilbe ...Hey *HghHa'=Ausritt *HghHa'mey=Ausritte *HI'=Diktator *HI'tuy=Diktatur *HIbe' qoHpu' neH=Nur Narren greifen nicht an *HIch=Handfeuerwaffe *HIchDal=Schleuse=Luftschleuse *HIchDalmey=Luftschleusen=Schleusen *HIchmey=Handfeuerwaffen *HIDjolev=Menü *HIgh=unehrenhaft kämpfen *HIghoS=Komm her*khi-GHOSH=Kommen sie her*khi-GHOSH *HIj=empfangen *HIja'=Ja=Wahrlich=Ja*khi-JA (Antwort auf eine ja/nein Frage)=Wahrlich*auf ja/nein Fragen *Hija'neS=Ehrt mich indem ihr mir sagt *HIjol=Beam mich an Bord=Beam mich an Bord*khi-JOL=Beamen sie mich an Bord*khi-JOL=Beamt mich an Bord*khi-JOL *HIp=Uniform *HIpmey=Uniformen *HIq=Flüssigkeit=alkoholisches Getränk=Bier *HIq DaSammeH tach yI'el=Um Bier zu finden gehe in die Bar*manchmal sieht man den Walt vor lauter Bäumen nicht *HIq qIj=dunkles Bier *HIqIp=Schlage mich *HIqmey=Biere *HIQoyomoH=Laß mich etwas hören=Laß mich hören=Lass mich etwas hören=Lass mich hören *HISlaH=Ja=Wahrlich=Ja*khish-LAKH (Antwort auf eine ja/nein Frage)=Wahrlich*auf ja/nein Fragen *HIv=Angriff *HIvje'=Trinkgefäß=Glas=Trinkgefäss *HIvmeH Duj So'lu'=Ein Schiff tarnt sich um anzugreifen *HIvmey=Angriffe *Ho'=bewundern=Zahn *Ho''oy'=Zahnschmerzen'' *Ho'Du'=Zähne *Ho'Qel=Zahnarzt *Hob=gähnen *Hoch=jedermann=alles=jedes=alle=jeder *Hoch 'ebmey tIjon=Ergreife jede Gelegenheit *Hoch DaSopbe'chugh batlh IHeghbe'=Ich werde mich immer an dieses Essen erinnern *Hoch rI'Se'mey=alle Grußfrequenzen=alle Grussfrequenzen *Hoch wejDIchlaH=jeder dritte kann *HoD=Kapitän *HoD'e'DaH yISam=Finde den Kapitän jetzt *HoDvaD taj nobpu'qama'=Der Gefangene gab dem Kapitän das Messer *Hogh=schwach *HoH=töten *HoH'egh=Selbstmord begehen=Selbstmord*begehen *Hoj=vorsichtig=vorsichtig sein=vorsichtig*sein *Hol=Sprache *Holmey=Sprachen *Holtej=Sprachwissenschaftler *Hom=Knochen *Hon=Zweifel *Hong=Impulskraft *HonwI'=Zweifler *Hop=entfernt=weit weg=weit weg sein=weit weg*sein=entfernt*sein=entfernt sein=fern sein *Hoq=Expedition *Hoqra'=Trikorder *HoS=stark=stark sein=stark*sein=Stärke=Energie=Macht *HoS choHwI'=Energiewandler *HoSchem=Energiefeld *HoSchemmey=Energiefelder *HoSDo'=Lebewesen=Lebewesen aufgebaut aus reiner Energie=Lebewesen*aufgebaut aus reiner Energie=Energiewesen*Lebewesen aus reiner Energie=Lebewesen*aufgebaut aus reiner Energie *HoSghaj=stark=stark sein=stark*sein *Hot=berühren=fühlen *Hotlh=projizieren=auf den Schirm geben=auf dem Bildschirm geben=scannen *HotlhwI'=Scanner *Hov=Stern *Hovmey=Sterne *Hovmey Davan=Du grüßt die Sterne=Du grüsst die Sterne *Hovmeyghom=Sternengruppe *HovpoH=Sternzeit *Hovtay'=Sternensystem *Hovtay'mey=Sternensysteme *Hovtej=Astronom *Hoy'=gratulieren *Hu=Zoo *Hu'=aufstehen=Zeitraum vor ein paar Tagen=sich erheben *Hub=verteidigen=Verteidigung *Hubbeq=Verteidigungskräfte*Personen, Einrichtung, nicht von Kraft. *HubwI'=Verteidiger *Huch=Geld=Zahlungsmittel *Huch nobHa'bogh veranganpu''e' yIvoqQo'=Vertraue keinem Ferengi der Geld zurückgibt'' *HuD=Berg *HuD tIn=großer Berg=grosser Berg *HuDmey=Berge *Hugh=Kehle *HughDu'=Kehlen *HuH=Galle *Huj=beauftragen=stark=stark sein=stark*sein *Hum=ungern bereit=ungern bereit sein=ungern bereit*sein *Human=Mensch *Humanpu'=Menschen *Hung=Sicherheit *Hup=bestrafen *Huq=aushandeln=ein Geschäft abschließen=ein Geschäft abschliessen *Hur=außerhalb liegende=ausserhalb liegende *Hurgh=dunkel=dunkel sein=dunkel*sein=Gurke *Hurghmey=Gurken *HuS=hängen *Hut=neun=9=Neun*(Zahl) *HutDIch=Neunte=Neunte*Num.=Neunte*(Nummer) der Neunte *Hutlh=Mangel*"keine" Ehre, "ohne" Ehre usw. *Hutlogh=Neunmal *Huv=deutlich=nicht verschlagen=nicht verschlagen sein=nicht verschlagen*sein=deutlich*sein=deutlich sein *Huy'=Augenbraue *Huy'Du'=Augenbrauen j *ja'=sagen=erzählen *ja'chuq=diskutieren=Konferenz abhalten=Folgeritual*klingonisches=klingonisches Ritual *ja'chuqmeH rojHom=ein Waffenstillstand um zu beraten *ja'wI'=Erzähler *jab=servieren *jabbI'ID=Datenübertragung *jabwI'=Bedienung*Kellner=Kellner *jabwI'pu'=Bedienungen*Kellner *jach=schreien=kreischen *jach SuvwI' 'e' yIQoy=Höre den Schrei des Kriegers *jagh=Feind=Feind*(richtig) *jagh luHomeH ghaH lunejtaH=Sie suchen den Feind um ihn zu töten *jagh luHomeH lunejtaH=Sie suchen den Feind um ihn zu töten*(Umgangssprache) *jaghpu'=Feinde *jaghpu' yuQmeyDaq=Zu den Planeten der Feinde *jaghpu'lI' DaghIjjaj=mögest du der Schrecken deiner Feinde sein *jaH=gehen *jaj=Tag=Tag*von Dämmerung zu Dämmerung=Tag*von Dämmerung zu Dämmerung (24 Stunden) *jajlo'=Dämmerung *jajmey=Tage*die Tage *jan=Gerät *jang=Antwort=Entgegnung *jangmey=Antworten*Mehrzahl *janluq pIqarD=Jean-Luc Picard *janluq pIqarD HoD=Kapitän Jean-Luc Picard *janmey=Geräte *jaq=kühn=mutig=mutig sein=mutig*sein *jaq'a'=Held *jar=Monat=Monat*klingon. Zeitmaß=Monat*klingonisches Zeitmaß=Monat*klingonisches Zeitmass *jarmey=Monate *jaS=anders=verschieden*(Adv.) *jat=Zunge *jatDu'=Zungen *jatlh=sprechen=sagen *jav=sechs=6=sechs*(Zahl) *javDIch=Sechste=sechste*Num.=Sechste*(Nummer) der Sechste *javvatlh loS=604=sechshundertundvier *jaw=Herr=Meister=unterhalten *jay'=intensiv*(Adv.) *je=und=auch=auch*(adv)=und*auch *je'=kaufen=erstehen=füttern=versorgen=einen anderen versorgen=versorgen*einen anderen=versorgen*einen Anderen *jech=Maskierung=Verschleierung=kostümieren=maskieren *jechwI'=Maskierter *jegh=aufgeben=aufgeregt*sein=aufgeregt sein *jeghbe' tlhInganpu'=Klingonen ergeben sich nicht *jeH=abwesend=abwesend sein=abwesend*sein *jej=scharf=geschliffen=geschliffen sein=geschliffen*sein=scharf*messerscharf *jejtaj=klingonische Handkampfwaffe*eine Art Superschlagring *jen=hochgestellt=hoch=hochgestellt sein=hochgestellt*sein=hoch*sein (der Boß)=hoch*sein (der Boss) *jeQ=selbstzufrieden=selbstzufrieden sein=selbstzufrieden*sein *jeS=anteilig=anteilig sein=anteilig*sein=partizipieren *jev=Sturm *jey=besiegen=Logbuch=Reisetagebuch *jeymey=Reisetagebücher *jIb=Kopfhaar *jIbDu'=Kopfhaare *jIH=ich=mir=Anzeigetafel=Schirm=Ich*(Pron.)=mir*(Pron.)=vorführen=zeigen*etwas *jIH mulegh puq=Das Kind sieht mich *jIHmey=Anzeigetafeln *jIHtaHbogh naDev vISovbe'=Ich bin verloren*na-DEV vi-shov-BE=Ich habe mich verirrt*na-DEV vi-shov-BE *jIj=zusammenarbeiten=kooperieren *jIl=Nachbar *jIleSnIS=Ich brauche eine Pause*dschi-LESCHnisch *jIlpu'=Nachbarn *jInej=ich suche *jInmol=Projekt *jInmolmey=Projekte *jIp=Strafe=Strafe*auch Geldstrafen *jIpmey=Strafen*auch Geldstrafen *jIQong=ich schlafe *jIQong vIneH=Ich möchte schlafen *jIQonglaH=Ich kann schlafen *jIqp'egh=ich schlage mich *jISaHbe'=Ist mir egal*ji-SHAKH-be *jIv=ignorant=ignorant sein=ignorant*sein *jIwuQ=Ich habe Kopfschmerzen*ji-WOOKKH *jIyaj=Ich verstehe*ji-YAJ=Verstanden*ji-YAJ *jIyajbe'=Ich verstehe nicht=Ich verstehe nicht*Ji-YAJ-be *jIyajchu'=Ich verstehe deutlich=Ich verstehe sie genau *jIyay'=Ich bin schockiert *jo=Reserven *jo'=Maschenerie=Maschinerie *joch=gefährlich=gefährlich sein=gefährlich*sein *joD=herablassen=herablassen etwas zu tun=sich herablassen etwas zu tun=herablassen*etwas zu tun (sich)=herablassen*etwas zu tun (sich)=sich herablassen*etwas zu tun *jogh=Quadrant *joH=Beherrscher=Herr=Herr*der BigBoß=Herr*der BigBoss *joH'a'=Gott *joHwI'=Mein Gebieter=Mein Herrscher *joj=Bereich=Raum zwischen etwas=Bereich*Raum zwischen etwas *jojlu'=Konsul *jol=Transporterstrahl=beamen=transportieren *jol chu'=Transporterstrahl aktivieren*CHOO *jol yIchu'=Aktiviere den Transporterstrahl=Transporterstrahl einschalten*yi-CHOO *jolpa=Transporterraum *jolpa'=Transporterraum *jolpa'Daq yIjaH=Geht in den Transporterraum *jolpa'yIjaH=Geht in den Transporterraum*(Umgangssprache) *jolvoy'=Ionisierungseinheit des Transporters=Ionisierungseinheit eines Transporters *jom=installieren *jon=gefangennehmen=fangen *jonta'=Maschine *jonta'neH=nur die Maschine *jonwI'=Maschinist *joq=winken=oder=und=oder*und/oder *joqwI'=Flagge=Fahne *jor=explodieren *jorwI'=Explosivgeschoß=Geschoß=Explosivgeschoss=Geschoss *jorwI'mey=Explosivgeschosse=Geschoße=Geschosse *joS=Gerücht=Tratsch=tratschen=Geräuch=Geräusch *jot=kühl=gefaßt=gefaßt sein=gefaßt*sein=gefasst*sein=gefasst sein *jotHa'=unentschlossen=unentschlossen sein=unentschlossen*sein *jotlh=dabeihaben=mit sich führen=dabeibehalten *joy'=Folter=Tortur *jub=unsterblich=unsterblich sein=unsterblich*sein *jubbe'=sterblich=sterblich sein=sterblich*sein *jubwI'=Unsterblicher *juH=Heimat=Zuhause=Heimat*Zuhause *juHqo'=Heimat*Welt *julegh=du siehst uns *jum=seltsam=ungewöhnlich=ungewöhnlich sein=ungewöhnlich*sein *jun=ausweichen=umgehen *jup=Freund *juppu'=Freunde *juS=übernehmen *juv=Maß=Mass 'l' *la'=Commander=Commander*milit. Rang=Commander*militärischer Rang (in etwa Oberstleutnat bzw. Fregattenkapitän) *la''a'=Kommandant*militärischer Rang/Stellung'' *la''e'DaH yISam=Finde den Commander jetzt'' *la'jaq law'Hoch jaq puS=Der Commander ist der mutigste von allen *la'jaq law'yaS jaq puS=Der Commander ist mutiger als der Offizier *la'quv=Oberkommando*Er hat das Oberkommando *la'vaD taj nobpu'qama'=Der Gefangene gab dem Commander das Messer *lab=Daten übertragen *labbeH=ist bereit Daten zu übertragen *lach=übertreiben *laD=lesen *lagh=auseinandernehmen=Flagge=Symbol *laH=Fähigkeit=Möglichkeit=Möglichkeit*Fähigkeit *laj=akzeptieren=Akzeptanz *lalDan=Religion *lalDanmey=Religionen *lam=schmutzig=schmutzig sein=schmutzig*sein=Schmutz *lan=Platz=Ort *lang=dünn=dünn sein=dünn*sein *laQ=feuern=Energie erhöhen *largh=Gerüche wahrnehmen=riechen=riechen*das riechen *laSvargh=Fabrik *laSvarghmey=Fabriken *latlh=anderer=ein anderer=eine andere *law'=vielfach=viele=viele sein=viele*sein=zahlreich *lay'=versprechen *lay'Ha'=bricht sein Word=sein Word brechen *le'=außergewöhnlich=außergewöhnlich sein=außergewöhnlich*sein=aussergewöhnlich*sein=aussergewöhnlich sein *legh=er sieht ihn=sie sieht ihn=es sieht ihn=er sieht sie=er sieht es=es sieht sie=es sieht es=sie sehen sich=sehen *leH=Beibehaltung=Aufrechterhaltung=beibehalten=Wartung *leHmey=Wartungen *lel=hinausgehen=heraustragen=hinaustragen *lelDan=Religion *len=unterbrechen *leng=Reise=Fahrt=kleinere Reise=Trip=Wanderung *lengghom=Reisegruppe*die Pauschaltoristen :-) *lengwI'=Reisender=Wanderer *lengwI'pu'=Reisende*Mehrzahl *lenHom=kurze Unterbrechung *leQ=in Betrieb nehmen=schalten=schalten*einschalten *leS=Zukünftige=ruhen=ausruhen=Pause *leSpoH=Landurlaub *leSSov=Voraussicht=Weitsicht=Vorsorge *let=hart=stark=stark sein=stark*sein=hart*sein *lI'=Daten übertragen=nützlich=nützlich sein=nützlich*sein *lIgh=reiten *lIghwI'=Reiter *lIH=vorführen=einführen *lIj=vergessen *lIm=Panik *lInDab=Spionage *lIng=produzieren=hervorbringen *lIngwI'=Generator *lIngwI'mey=Generatoren *lIq=zusammenschließen=versammeln=zusammenschliessen *lIS=justieren=richten=richten*etwas (einen Gegenstand) *lItHa'=aussteigen *lIw=vorübergehender Vertreter *lIy=Komet *lo'=benutzen=verwenden *lo'laH=von Wert sein=Wert besitzen=wertvoll*sein *lo'laHbe'=wertlos=nutzlos=nutzlos sein=nutzlos*sein *lo'laHbe'ghach=Wertlosigkeit *lob=gehorchen *lobHa'=ungehorsam=ungehorsam sein=ungehorsam*sein=nicht gehorchen *loch=Schnurrbart *lochDu'=Schnurrbärte *loD=Mann=männlich *loD Quch jIHbe'=Ich bin kein fröhlicher Mann *loDbangwI'=Liebender *loDHom=Junge=Bub=Knabe=Bub*Junge *loDnal=Ehemann=Gatte *loDnalpu'=Ehemänner *loDnI'=Bruder *loDnI'pu'=Brüder *loDpu'=Männer *logh=Weltraum=Raum=All=Weltall=All*Weltall=Raum*Weltraum *loghDaq=Im Weltraum *loghDaq Suvrupbogh SuvwI'pu' chaH Hoch SuvwI'pu''e'=Im Weltraum sind alle Krieger kalte Krieger'' *loH=verwalten=Recht sprechen=Verwaltung *loHmey=Verwaltungen *loHwI'=Verwalter *loj=untergehen=untergegangen=untergegangen sein=untergegangen*sein *lojmIt=Tür=Durchgang=Tor *lojmItmey=Durchgänge=Türen *lolSeHcha=Verhaltenskontrolle *lolSeHchamey=Verhaltenskontrolleen=Verhaltenskontrollen *lom=Leiche=Leichnam *lompu'=Leichen=Leichname *lon=Hoffnung aufgeben=abbrechen *lop=feiern *lopno'=Party *loQ=leicht=ein bißchen=ein bißchen*(Adv.)=ein wenig=leicht*(Adv.)=ein bisschen*(Adv.) *loQ 'oy'DI' SuvwI' bepbe'=Ein Krieger beschwert sich nicht über physische Unannehmlichkeiten *loS=vier=vier*Num.=4=warten auf etwas=vier*(Zahl) *loSDIch=Vierte=Vierte*Num.=Vierte*(Nummer) der Vierte *loSpev=Quadrotrifical=Quadrotritical *loSSad=4000=viertausend*(Zahl) *loSSanID=4000=viertausend*(Zahl) *lot=Katastrophe *lotlh=rebellieren *lotlhwI'=Rebell *lotlhwI'pu'=Rebellen *loy=raten=überlegen *lu'=Ja=Okay=Das werde ich tun=Das werde ich*mit "!" (tun)=Das werde ich tun*mit "!"=Ja*ich werde es tun=OK*loo=Okay*mit! *luch=Ausrüstung=Ausstattung *luchmey=Ausstattungen *lugh=richtig=korrekt=korrekt sein=korrekt*sein *luH=reißen=zerren=reissen *luHoHta'=Sie haben ihn getötet *luj=fallen=versagen=fallen*versagen *lujpu'jIH=Ich habe versagt *lujpu'jIH'e'=Ich bin es der versagt hat=Ich und nur ich habe versagt *lulegh=sie sehen ihn=sie sehen sie=sie sehen es *lulIgh=Zuflucht=Schutzort *lum=verschieben=aufschieben *lumbe' tlhInganpu'=Klingonen zögern nicht *lup=zweite=zweite*Num.=transportieren=zweite*mal *lupDujHom=Beiboot *lupwI'=Fahrzeug *luq=ja=Okay=Das werde ich tun=Das werde ich*tun=Ja*ich tue es=OK*look *lur=Schüler *lurDech=Tradition *lurDechmey=Traditionen *lurgh=Richtung *lurSa'=Lursa*wer kennt die "Dame" nicht... (DuraS) *luSpet=schwarzes Loch *luSpetmey=schwarze Löcher *lut=Geschichte=Erzählung=Geschichte*Erzählung *lutlh=primitiv=unterentwickelt=unterentwickelt sein=unterentwickelt*sein=primitiv*sein=primitiv sein m *ma'=unterbringen=anpassen=beherbergen *mab=Abkommen=Übereinkommen *mach=klein=klein sein=klein*sein *maDo'choH=Wir erleben eine Wende zum Guten=Wir werden glücklich werden *magh=betrügen=verraten *maghoSchoHmoHneS'a'=Dürfen wir den Kurs wechseln*"?" *maghwI'=Betrüger=Verräter=Veräter *maH=zehn=zehn*Num.=10=wir=uns=uns*(Pron.)=wir*(Pron.)=zehn*(Nummer) *maj=gut=Gut*{zum Mittag gibt es...} Gut!=Gut*wenn man Zufrieden ist mit einer Sache *majQa'=sehr gut=sehr gut gemacht=sehr gut*gemacht=Bravo*maj-KKHA (Gut gemacht)=Gut gemacht*maj-KKHA (als Lob)=Sehr g *ut*maj-KKHA (gemacht) *malja'=Gewerbe=Arbeit=Angelegenheit=Geschäft *malja'vaD QaQ veS=Krieg ist gut fürs Geschäft*Motto der Ferengies *mang=Soldat *mangghom=Armee *mangHom=Kadett*militärischer Rang (Schüler/Anwärter) *manHom=Kadettin*militärischer Rang (Schülerin/Anwärterin) *maq=verkünden=proklamieren *maQapmeH maHIv=Um Erfolg zu haben greifen wir an *maqIpchuq=wir schlagen uns gegenseitig *maQmIgh=dunkles Omen*Zeichen des kommenden "Bösen" *maQong=Wir schlafen *mara=Mara*(klingonischer Name einer Frau) *maS=Mond=vorziehen=bevorzugen *maSmey=Monde *maSop=wir essen *maSram=Mondnacht *maSwov=Mondlich=Mondlicht *mataHmeH maSachnIS=Wir müssen uns ausdehnen um zu überleben *matHa'=Schütze=Schützin *matlh=loyal*sein=Maltz*(klingonischer Name) *matlhHa'=unloyal *mavjop=Papierklammer *mavjopmey=Papierklammern *maw=beleidigen=kränken *maw'=verrückt=verrückt sein=verrückt*sein *may=fair=gerecht=gerecht sein=gerecht*sein=fair*sein=fair sein *may'=Kampf *may'Duj=Kampfkreuzer=Schlachtkreuzer *may'mey=Kämpfe*die Kämpfe *may'meyDajvo' Haw'be' tlhIngan=Ein Klingone läuft nicht vor seinen Schlachten davon *may'morgh=Schlachtordnung *may'morghmey=Schlachtordnungen *meb=Gast *meb cha'DIch=Zweiter Gast *mebpu'=Gäste *mech=handeln *megh=Mittagessen=Mahlzeit *meghmey=Mahlzeiten *meH=Schiffsbrücke *meH yIjev=Stürmt die Brücke *mej=abreisen=verlassen *mellota'=Melota*Figur/Name aus einer klingonischen Oper *mem=Katalog *memmey=Kataloge *mep=Plastik=Kunststoff *mepmey=Kunststoffe *meq=Vernunft=Grundlage=überlegen=vernünftig schließen=brennen*meQ=verbrennen*meQ=Beweggrund=Grund*Beweggrund=vernünftig schliessen *meq'etlh=klingonisches Schwert*mehr ein Kurzschwert *meqba'=vorschriftsmäßiges Verfahren=vorschriftsmässiges Verfahren *meqleH=Kurzschwert *meqmey=Beweggründe=Gründe*Beweggründe *meQtaHbogh qachDaq Suv qoH neH=Nur Narren kämpfen in einem brennenden Hausmer=überraschen *mev=aufhalten=auflösen *mI'=Zahl=Nummer=Nummer*die "Nummer" yxz=Zahl*die Zahl *mI' wa'=Nummer 1 *mI'mey=Zahl*die Zahlen *mIch=Sektor=Zone *mIchmey=Sektoren=Zonen *mID=Kolonie *mIDmey=Kolonien *mIgh=böse=gefährlich=gefährlich sein=gefährlich*sein=böse*sein=böse sein *mIm=verspäten *mIn=Auge *mInDu'=Augen *mIp=reich=wohlhabend=wohlhabend sein=wohlhabend*sein *mIp'a'=sehr reich*"!" *mIpwI'=Reicher *mIpwI''a'=sehr Reicher*"!"'' *mIQ=fritieren*(mIQ) *mIqta'=Technik=Maschinerie=Maschinerie*Technik=Technik*Machinen *mIr=Kette *mIrmey=Ketten *mIS=verwirrt=konfus=konfus sein=konfus*sein=Konfusion=Verwirrung *mISmoH=verwirren *mIStaq=Bildhauer*der die "Kreise" für den Bluteid macht *mIv=Helm *mIw=Prozedur=Verfahren *mIy=Prahlerei=Angeberei *mIywI'=Angeber=Prahler *mo'=Käfig *mo'mey=Käfige *mob=allein=allein sein=allein*sein *moch=Vorgesetzter *mochpu'=Vorgesetzte *moD=beeilen=sich beeilen=beeilen*sich *mogh=frustriert=enttäuscht=enttäuscht sein=enttäuscht*sein *moH=abstoßend=abstoßend sein=abstoßend*sein=abstossend*sein=abstossend sein *moHaq=Präfix *moj=werden=entstehen *mojaq=Siffix=Suffix *mol=beerdigen=begraben=Grab *molmey=Gräber *molwI'=Bestatter *mon=Hauptstadt=Hauptstadt*??? (wahrscheinlich falsch)=lächeln *mong=Nacken *mongDech=Kragen *mongDu'=Nacken*Mehrzahl *mop=Gewand=Robe *mopmey=Gewänder *moQ=Sphäre *moQbara'=eine typische Kriegslist=Kriegskunst*klingonische *morgh=protestieren *moS=Kompromiß schließen=Kompromiss schliessen *motlh=gewöhnlich=gewöhnlich sein=gewöhnlich*sein=normalerweise *motlhbe'=ungewöhnlich=ungewöhnlich sein=ungewöhnlich*sein *mov=Fußrücken*Spann, Rist=Fussrücken*Spann, Rist *moy'bI'=Schlingenschuß=Schlingenschuss *mu'=Wort *mu'ghom=Wörterbuch=Diktionär=Diktionär*Wörterbuch *mu'ghommey=Wörterbücher *mu'mey=Wörter *mu'meyvam tImugh=übersetze diese Wörter=übersetzen sie diese Wörter *mu'meyvam vImugh tlhob=übersetze bitte diese Wörter=übersetzen sie bitte diese Wörter *mu'qaD=Fluch *mu'qaD veS=verfluchter Krieg *mu'qaDmey=Fluche *mu'tay'=Vokabelverzeichnis=Vokabular *mu'tay'mey=Vokabelverzeichnisse *mu'tlheg=Satz *mu'tlhegmey=Sätze *mub=legal=legal sein=legal*sein=instruieren=lehren *much=jemanden vorstellen=präsentieren=Vorstellung=Präsentation=vorstellen*jemanden *muD=Atmosphäre=Atmosphäre*das Wetter=aufbauen=gestalten=Wetter *muD Dotlh=Atmosphärenzustand *muDmey=Atmosphären *mugh=übersetzen *mughato'=Mugato=Mugato*ein bewohnter Planet der Föderation *mughwI'=Übersetzer *mughwI'pu'=Übersetzer*(mehrere Übersetzer) *muH=exekutieren *muj=falsch=falsch sein=falsch*sein *mul=eigensinnig=eigensinnig sein=eigensinnig*sein=hartnäckig=hartnäckig sein=hartnäckig*sein *mulegh=er sieht mich=sie sieht mich=es sieht mich=sie sehen mich *mum=abschmecken *mun=einmischen *munej=er sucht mich=es sucht mich=sie suchen mich=sie sucht mich *mung=Abstammung=Ursprung=Herkunft *mup=Einschlag=Gegenschlag=Einschlag*Treffer ? *mupmey=Gegenschläge *mupwI'=Hammer*Symbol der Kraft *mupwI' yI'uchtaH=Halt den Hammer fest *muS=hassen=ablehnen *mut=Spezies=eigennützig*sein=eigennützig sein *muv=teilnehmen=einreihen=sich einreihen=einreihen*sich *muvmoH=rekrutieren *muvtay=Einführung=Initiation n *nab=planen=Plan=Vorgehen *nabmey=Pläne *nabwI'=Planer *nach=Kopf *nachDu'=Köpfe *naD=empfehlen=Empfehlung=loben *naDev=hier=das hier liegende *naDev puqpu' tu'lu'=Es gibt hier Kinder *naDev qaS wanI' ramqu'=Hier passiert nichts*kash wa-NI ram-KOO *naDev tera'nganpu' tu'lu'=Hier sind Terraner *naDev tlhInganpu' tu'lu'=Hier sind Klingonen*tlingan-POO TOO-loo *naDev vo'yIghoS=Geh weg*yi-GHOSH *naDevvo' peghoS=Gehen sie ihrer Wege*mehrere Personen=Geht eurer Wege *naDevvo' yIghoS=Gehe deiner Wege=Gehen Sie Ihrer Wege*eine Person *nagh=Stein=Fels *nagh DungDaq=über dem Felsen *naghmey=Felsen=Steine *naH=Frucht=Gemüse *naHlet=Nuß*zum essen=Nuss*zum essen *naHletmey=Nüsse*zum essen *naHmey=Früchte *naj=Traum *najmey=Träume *nap=einfach im Geiste=einfach im Geiste sein=einfach im Geiste*sein=einfach im Geiste sein*naiv ? Schwachkopf ? *naQ=ganz*sein=komplett=Offiziersstab=Stab*militärisch=voll=vollständig *naQDaq Dochvam vIlan=Was tue ich hiermit*DOCH-vam vi-LAN *naQjej=Jagdspeer=Jagdspieß=Jagdspiess *nargh=erscheinen=auftauchen=entkommen=flüchten *naS=brutal=brutal sein=brutal*sein *nav=Papier *nav HablI'=FAX-Gerät *naw'=zugreifen=Zugriff *nawlogh=Geschwader=Staffel=Schwadron=Schwadron*militärische Einheit (vergleichbar Kompanie) *nay=heiraten=von einer Frau geheiratet werden=heiraten*von einer Frau geheiratet werden (eine Frau ein Mann) *nay'=Gericht einer Speisenfolge=Gericht*einer Speisenfolge=Gericht*Essen *ne'=Adjutant=Ordonnanz=Adjutant*ein kleiner *ne'pu'=Ordonnanzen *nech=seitlich bewegen=sich seitlich bewegen=seitlich bewegen*sich *neDHa'=abraten *neDHa'ghach=Nichtempfehlung *negh=Soldaten=Soldaten*(Pl.) *neH=wollen=begehren=nur=einfach *neHmaH=Neutrale Zone *neHmaHmey=Neutrale Zonen *neijwI'=Probe *nej=suchen=Ausschau halten *nem=zukünftig=in vielen Jahren *nen=Erwachsener*Erwachsen sein *nenghep=klingonischer Zeitpunkt der Initiation *nentay=Aufsteigungsritual*klingonisches=Initiationsritual*klingonisches=klingonisches Ritual der Initiation=Ritual der Aufsteigung*klingonisches *nep=lügen=verheimlichen=lügen*indirekte *neS=Ehre*es ist eine Nachsilbe und steht nie alleine *net=dieses=dieses*(Pron.) *netlh=zehntausend=zehntausend*Num.=10000 *nga'chuq=Geschlechtsverkehr*das ausführen=Sex *ngab=verschwinden *ngabba'=Offensichtlich verschwinden sie *ngach=streiten=debattieren *ngagh=verbinden mit *ngaH=verbinden mit *ngan=Einwohner *ngaQ=verschlossen*"Gegenstände" *ngaQ lojmIt=Die Tür ist zu *ngaS=beherbergen=beinhalten *ngat=Schießpulver=Schiesspulver *ngav=Schreibkrampf *ngavmey=Schreibkrämpfe *nge'=mitnehmen *ngeb=verschlagen=falsch=verschlagen sein=verschlagen*sein *ngech=Tal *ngeD=einfach=leicht=leicht sein=leicht*sein *ngeH=schicken=senden *ngeHbej=Kosmos *ngej=infizieren *ngem=Wald *ngemmey=Wälder *ngeng=See *ngep=hinwegsetzen über=hinwegsetzen über sich=hinwegsetzen über*sich=sich hinwegsetzen über *nger=Theorie *ngev=verkaufen *ngevwI'=Verkäufer *nghaq=militärische Unterstützung=Unterstützung=Unterstützung*militärische *ngIl=wagen=trauen=wagen*von Wagnis *ngIm=verwest=verwest sein=verwest*sein *ngIp=borgen=ausborgen=borgen*leihen *ngIv=patrolieren *ngo'=alt=gebraucht=alt*Gegenstand=gebraucht*sein=gebraucht sein *ngo'Duj=altes Schiff *ngoch=Politik *ngochwI'=Politiker *ngoD=Tatsache *ngoH=schmieren *ngoj=rastlos=rastlos sein=rastlos*sein=sich unruhig fühlen *ngong=Experiment=experimentieren *ngoq=Code=Ziel *ngoqwI'=Codierer *ngor=betrügen *ngoS=auflösen *ngotlh=fanatisch=fanatisch sein=fanatisch*sein *ngoy'=verantwortlich=verantwortlich sein=verantwortlich*sein *ngu'=identifizieren *ngup=Umhang *nI'=lange=von langer Dauer=von langer Dauer sein=von langer Dauer*sein=lange*zeitlich *nIb=identisch mit etwas=identisch sein mit etwas=identisch mit etwas*sein=identisch*mit etwas (sein)=identisch sein*mit etwas *nIch=Munition *nID=versuchen=probieren *nIH=rechts=rechte Seite=stehlen=rechts*rechte Seite *nIHwI'=Dieb *nIHwI'pu'=Diebe *nIj=Leck *nImbuS wej=Nimbus III *nIn=Treibstoff *nIn 'ar wIghaj=Wieviel Kraftstoff haben wir noch*ar wi-GHAJ=Wieviel Sprit haben wir noch*ar wi-GHAJ=Wieviel Treibstoff haben wir noch*ar wi-GHAJ *nIQ=Frühstück *nIS=hindern an etwas=dazwischengehen=Einfluß nehmen=hindern*an etwas=unterbrechen=Einfluss nehmen *nISwI'=Disruptor*allgemeiner Begriff für diese Waffe *nISwI' beH=Disruptorgewehr *nISwI' HIch=Disruptorpistole=Hand-Disruptor *nIteb=allein=allein handeln=alleine *nIteb DujlIj yIchIj=Führe dein Schiff alleine *nIteb maHtaHbe'=Wir sind nicht alleine *nIteb SuvnIS DevwI'=Ein Führer muß alleine stehen=Ein Führer muss alleine stehen *nItlh=Finger *nItlhpach=Fingernagel *nItlhpachDu'=Fingernägel *nIv=überlegen=überlegen sein=überlegen*sein *nIvnav=Pyjama *nIvnavmey=Pyjamas *no'=Vorfahren *no'DIr=Bild des Vorfahren an die Wand hängen *nob=Geschenk=geben *nobHa'=wiedergeben=zurückgeben *nobmey=Geschenke *nobmey qembogh yIrIDnganpu''e' yIvoqQo'=Vertraue keinem Yridianer der Geschenke macht'' *noch=Sensor *nochmey=Sensoren *noD=vergelten *nogh=winden=krümmen=sich krümmen=krümmen*sich=winden*wie ein Wurm :-) *noH=beurteilen=verurteilen=Krieg *noj=leihen *nol=Begräbnis=Beerdigung *nolmey=Begräbnisse *nom=schnell=schnell*(Adv.) *non=verrottet=verrottet sein=verrottet*sein=elend fühlen=sich elend fühlen=elend fühlen*sich *nong=leidenschaftlich=leidenschaftlich sein=leidenschaftlich*sein *nop=auslassen *noSvagh=Deodorant=Deo *not=niemals=niemals*(Adv.) *not lay'Ha'=bricht niemals sein Wort *not lay'Ha' tlhIngan=Ein Klingone bricht niemals sein Wort *not qoHpu''e' neH ghIjlu'=Nur Narren haben keine Angst'' *not toj tlhInganpu'=Klingonen blöffen niemals *not vIleghpu'=Ich habe ihn noch niemals gesehen*vi-LEGH-poo=Ich habe sie noch niemals gesehen*vi-LEGH-poo *notlh=obsolet*sein *nov=Fremder=fremd=fremd sein=fremd*sein *noy=berühmt=bekannt=bekannt sein=bekannt*sein=berühmt*sein=berühmt sein *nub=verdächtig=verdächtig sein=verdächtig*sein *nubwI'=Vorgänger *nuch=Feigling *nuD=begutachten=examinieren *nuDevDI' Hoch He rom wIghoS=Alle Wege führen nach Rom *nugh=Gesellschaft=Gesellschaft*keine Geschäftsgesellschaft *nughI'=Unterschluft gewähren*"persönliches Asyl" *nuH=Waffe *nuH bey'=Waffenstolz *nuHHom=kleinere Waffe=Waffe=Waffe*kleinere=Waffe*kleinere (wahrscheinlich Handfeuerwaffe) *nuHlIj DawIvpu' vaj yISuv=Du hast deine Waffen gewählt also kämpfe *nuHmey=Arsenal=Waffen *nuHmeyvetlh=diese Waffen*diese da hinten *nuHotlhpu''a'=Haben sie uns gescannt*"?"'' *nuHvam pegh=Das Geheimnis dieser Waffe hier *nuj=Mund *nujDu'=Münder *num=befördern=fördern=jemanden befördern=befördern*jemanden *nung=vorausgehen=voranschicken=vorrausgehen *nup=herabsetzen=vermindern *nuq=was=ärgern=belästigen=ärgern*(nuQ)=belästigen*(nuQ)=Was*als Frage *nuQaw'laH=Er kann uns zerstören=Sie kann uns zerstören *nuqDaq=wo=Wo*als Frage *nuqDaq 'oH puchpa''e'=Wo ist das Badezimmer*okh pOOch-PA-e=Wo ist die Toilette'' *nuqDaq 'oH Qe' QaQ'e'=Wo gibt es ein gutes Restaurant*okh kkhe KKHAKKH-e *nuqDaq jIQong=Wo schlafe ich*ji-KKHONG *nuqDaq waqwIj vIlamHa' choHmoH=Wo kann ich mir die Schuhe putzen lassen*WAK-wij vi-lam-KHA-chokh-mokh=Wo kann ich mir die Schuhe reinigen lassen*WAK-wij vi-lam-KHA-chokh-mokh=Wo kann ich mir die Schuhe säubern lassen*[ *NOOK-dak WAK-wij vi-lam-KHA-chokh-mokh] *nuqDaq yuch Dapol=Wo hast du meine Schokolade hingetan*yooch da-POL *nuqIpvIp=Sie fürchten sich uns zu schlagen *nuqjatlh=Was=Was hast Du gesagt *nuqneH=Was willst Du=Was willst Du*Begrüßung=Hallo*nook-NEKH (Begrüßung)=Hello*nook-NEKH (Begrüßung)=Was möchtest Du*nook-NEKH (Begrüßung)=Was willst Du*nook-NEKH (Begrüßung)=Hallo*nook-NEKH (Begrüssung)=Hello*nook-NEKH (Begrüss *ung)=Was möchtest Du*nook-NEKH (Begrüssung)=Was willst Du*nook-NEKH (Begrüssung) *nur=Würde *nural=Neutral=Neural*Planet der Förderation *nuralngan=Neuralese *nuS=auslachen=spotten *nuSeHlaw'=er scheint uns zu kontrollieren *nuv=Person=menschliche Person=Person*menschlich *nuvpu'=Personen p *pa=Raum=Zimmer *pa'=dort=dort drüben=dort*drüben=Raum=Zimmer *pa'DajDaq ghaHtaH la''e'=Der Kommandant ist in seinem Quartier'' *pa'Daq=im Zimmer=zum Zimmer *pa'Daq jIHtaH=Ich befinde mich im Zimmer=Ich bin im Zimmer *pa'Daq jjIHtaH=Ich befinde mich im Zimmer *pa'Daq yaS vIleghpu'=Ich sah den Offizier im Zimmer *pa'Daq'yIjaH=Gehe zu dem Zimmer *pa'Day yIjaH=Gehe zum Zimmer *pa'Hom=Zimmerchen *pa'jIHpu'be'=Ich war nicht hier*JIKH-poo-BE *pa'vIl mu'qaDmey tIbach=Fluche gut *pa'vo' yIjaH=Verlassen sie den Raum *pa'vo''yIjaH=Geh aus dem Zimmer=Verlasse den Raum'' *pa'wIjDaq=In mein Quartier *pa'wIjDaq jIHtaH=Ich bin in meinem Quartier *pab=befolgen=Regeln folgen=Regeln befolgen=Grammatik *pach=Klaue=Kralle=Klaue*eine Klaue *pachDu'=Klauen *pagh=nichts=kein=oder=entweder=null=null*num=0=nicht=null*(Zahl)=oder*entweder/oder=zwölf *paH=Robe=Umhang *paj=zurückweichen=zurückziehen *paq=Buch *paQDI'norgh=Lehren=Unterweisen=Lehren*Lehren *paQDI'norghmey=Unterweisungen *paqmey=Bücher *par=nicht mögen *parHa'=mögen *paS=verspäten *paSlogh=Socken *pat=System *patlh=Rang*militärischer *pav=dringend=dringlich=dringlich*sein=dringend*sein *paw=ankommen *paw'=kollidieren *pay=entschuldigen=bereuen *pay'=sofort=plötzlich *pe'=schneiden *pe''egh=sich schneiden'' *pe'el=Kommen sie herein*mehrere Personen=Kommen sie rein*mehrere Personen *pe'vIl=durch Kraft*(Adv.)=kraftvoll=mächtig *peD=Schnee *peDoghQo'=Seit nicht dumm *pegh=verheimlichen=Geheimnis=Geheim *peghmey=Geheimnisse *peHagh=lacht *peHghep=klingonisches Jahr der Aufnahme *pej=abreißen=einreißen=abreissen=einreissen *peja''egh=Sagt es Euch selbst'' *pem=Tag=am Tage=Tag*am Tage (Tagsüber) *pemjep=Mittag=am Mittag *peng=Torpedo *peng 'ugh=ein schweres Torpedo *pep=erheben=heben *peQ=Magnetismus *peQ chem=Magnetisches Feld *peqIpchuq=Schlagt euch=Schlagt euch gegenseitig=Schlagt euch*gegenseitig *peQong=Schlaft *per=Bezeichnung=Schild=bezeichnen=Krümmung *pey=Säure *peymey=Säuren *pI'=dick=fett=fett sein=fett*sein=dick*sein=dick sein *pIch=beschuldigen=Fehler=Blamage=Fehler*der Fehler *pIch vIghajbe'=Das ist nicht mein Fehler=Das ist nicht mein Fehler*vi-ghaj-BE *pIchmey=Blamagen *pIgh=Ruinen=Ruinen*(Pl.) *pIH=erwarten=verdächtig=verdächtig sein=verdächtig*sein *pIj=oft=oftmals=häufig=oft*(Adv.)=öfter=oftmals*(Adv.) *pIj monchugh vay' yIvoqQo'=Vertraue nicht denen die häufig lächeln *pIlegh=wir sehen dich *pIm=verschieden=verschieden sein=verschieden*sein *pIn=Buckel *pIn'a'=Meister *pIp=Rückgrat *pIpyuS=Pipius *pIpyuS pach=Pipiusklaue *pIpyuS pachDu'=Pipiusklauen *pIpyuS yIghor=Brich einen Pipius *pIpyuSmey=Pipiusse *pIqaD=klingonisches Notationssystem=Klingonisches Schriftformsystem *pItlh=Geschafft=Geschafft*pitl mit "!"=Ich habe es getan*pitl *pIv=gesund=gesund sein=gesund*sein *pIvghor=Worpantrieb *pIvlob=Worpfaktor *pIw=Geruch *pIwmey=Gerüche *po=Morgen=am Morgen=Morgen*am Morgen *po'=erfahren=erfahren sein=erfahren*sein=Expertenschaft besitzen *pob=Körperbehaarung *poch=Pflanze *pochmey=Pflanzen *poD=beschnitten=beschnitten sein=beschnitten*sein *poDmoH=Clip=Klammer*Clip=Klemme*Clip *pogh=Handschuh *poghmey=Handschuhe *poH=Zeitperiode=Zeit *poj=Analyse=analysieren *pojbeH=ist bereit zur Analyse *pol=retten=bergen=retten*jemanden *pom=Ruhr=Ruhr*Krankheit=Ruhr*die Krankheit *pon=verfolgen=folgen *pong=Name=rufen=benennen *pongmey=Namen *pop=Belohnung=Entlohnung *pop 'oH ghob'e'=Die Tugend ist der Lohn *popmey=Entlohnungen *poq=Magenschmerzen=fordern*poQ=verlangen*poQ=Magenschmerzen*(Pl.) *porgh=Körper *poS=links=linke Seite=offen=geöffnet=geöffnet sein=geöffnet*sein=offen*geöffnet *poSmoh=öffnen *potlh=Angelegenheit von großer Wichtigkeit=wichtig*sein=Angelegenheit von grosser Wichtigkeit *pov=Nachmittag=am Nachmittag=ausgezeichnet=ausgezeichnet sein=ausgezeichnet*sein *povmey=Nachmittage *pu'=Phaser *pu'beH=Phasergewehr *pu'beq=Phaserkommando=Mannschaft zur Bedienung eines Phasers=Mannschaft zur Bedienung der Phaser=Phaserbedienungsmannschaft *pu'Dah=Phaserbänke *pu'HIch=Handphaser=Phaserpistole *pub=kochen *pubwI'=Koch *pubwI'pu'=Köche *puch=Toilette *puchmey=Toiletten *puchpa'=Badezimmer=Waschraum *puchpa'mey=Waschräume *pugh=Abschaum=Bodensatz=Bodensatz*Abschaum *puH=Land *puj=schwach=schwach sein=schwach*sein *pujmoH=schwächen *pujwI'=Schwächling=Schlappschwanz=Schwacher=Weichling *pujwI' HIvlu'chugh quvbe'lu'=Es ist nicht ehrenhaft Schwache anzugreifen *pujwI'pu'=Weichlinge *pum=Anklage=anklagen=fallen *pumwI'=Ankläger *pung=Gnade *pung ghap HoS=Mitleid oder Macht *pup=perfekt=exakt=exakt sein=exakt*sein=treten=Tritt *pupu'HIch=Phaserpistole=Handphaser *puq=Kind=Nachkomme=aufgezogen*puQ=aufgezogen werden*puQ=aufgezogen*werden(puQ)=aufgezogen*werden=aufgezogen werden=aufhalten *puq Doy'=müdes Kind *puq legh yaS=Der Offizier sieht das Kind *puq poH=Generation *puq poHmey=Generationen *puq vIlegh=Ich sehe das Kind *puq vIlegh jIH=Ich sehe das Kind *puqbe'=Tochter *puqbe'pu'=Töchter *puqlI'pu'=Dein Kind *puqloD=Sohn *puqloDpu'=Söhne *puqmey=überall verstreute Kinder *puqpu'=Kinder=Nachkommen *puqpu' chaH qama'pu''e'=Die Gefangenen sind Kinder'' *puqpu' Doj'=müde Kinder *puqwI' qamDu'=Die Füße meines Kindes=Die Füsse meines Kindes *puS=wenige=versprengt=versprengt sein=versprengt*sein=anvisieren *puv=fliegen *puy=Wrack *puyjaq=Nova *puyjaq'a'=Supernova *puymey=Wracks q/Q *Qa'=klingonisches Tier *qa' wIje'meH maSuv=Wir kämpfen um den Geist zu bereichern *qa'vam=Schöpfung=Genesis=Schöpfung*die=Ursprung *qa'vaQ=Jagdübung*klingonische *qa'vIn=Kaffee *qab=böse=schlecht=schlecht sein=schlecht*sein=Gesicht=Theragen*Qab=böse*sein=böse sein=Nervengas*Theragen (klingonisch)=Theragen*klingonisches Nervengas *qabDu'=Gesichter *qach=Gebäude=Struktur=Haus*Gebäude *qach tIn=großes Gebäude=grosses Gebäude *qach tInqu'=sehr großes Gebäude=sehr grosses Gebäude *qachHom=kleines Gebäude *qachHommey=kleine Gebäude *QaD=trocken=trocken sein=trocken*sein=herausfordern=Herausforderung *Qagh=Fehler=Fehler machen=fehlerhaft handeln=unterbrechen*qagh=gagh*die "lieben" Würmchen...=schlangenähnlich*Nahrung=unterbrechen*(qagh)=Wurm*Nahrung *qagh Sopbe'=Er ißt kein gagh*ein Feigling=Er isst kein gagh*ein Feigling *Qagh'a'=unentschuldbarer Fehler=großes Versäumnis=großer Fehler=großer Fehlschlag=grosser Fehler=grosser Fehlschlag=grosses Versäumnis *QaghHommeyHeylIjmo'=Aufgrund deiner scheinbar kleinen Fehler *QaghmeylIj tIchID yIyoH=Habe den Mut deine Fehler zuzugeben *qaH=Herr=mein Herr=mein Herr*Anrede=Hilfe*QaH=Unterstützung*QaH=Herr*Anrede=Unterstützung*(QaH) *QaHlu'=helfen *qaHoH bIjatlhHa'chugh=Ich töte dich wenn du das falsche sagst *qaja'qang=Ich bin wiilens dir zu sagen daß=Ich bin willens dir zu erzählen daß=Ich bin willens dir zu sagen daß=Ich bin *willens dir zu erzählen dass=Ich bin willens dir zu sagen dass *qal=korrupt=korrupt sein=korrupt*sein *qalegh=ich sehe dich *qalegh vIneH=Ich möchte dich sehen *qaleghmo' jIQuch=Weil ich dich sehe bin ich glücklich *qaleghneS=Ich fühle mich geehrt Sie zu sehen *qaleghpu' je=Ich sah dich auch *qalmoH=korrumpieren *qam=Fuß=stehen=Fuss *qama'=Gefangener *qama' vIqIppu' neH=Ich habe lediglich den Gefangenen geschlagen *qama'pu'=Gefangene *qama'pu' nuHmey tItlhap=Entwaffnet die Gefangenen *qama'pu' vIjonta' vIneH=Ich wollte Gefangene entführen=Ich wollte Gefangene nehmen *qama'pu'DIHoH'e'luSov=Sie wissen daß wir Gefangenen töten=Sie wissen dass wir Gefangenen töten *qama'pu'jonta'neH=Wollte Gefangene*machen (Umgangssprache) *qama'pu'vIjonta'vIneH=Ich wollte Gefangene machen *qamDu'=Füße=Füsse *qamDu'wIjDaq=zu meinen Füßen=zu meinen Füssen *QamtaHvIS=stehend *qan=alt=alt sein=alt*sein=schützen*Qan *qanchoHpa' qoH Hegh qoH=Narren sterben jung *Qang=Kanzler*politischer Rang Bundeskanzler *qap=bestehen auf etwas=insistieren=Arbeit*Qap=Funktion*Qap=inisistieren=Sieger*Sieger eines Wettbewerbes (Qap) *Qapla'=Erfolg=Erfolg*Kkhap-LA (wird auch als Abschied benutzt-Viel Erfolg) !=viel Erfolg*Kkhap-LA (wenn man jemanden zu etwas verabschiedet) *QaQ=gut=gut sein=gut*sein=gerecht=gerecht sein=gerecht*sein=vorzuziehen*sein *qar=akkurat*sein=ordentlich*sein *qara 'DI'cha yIbaH=Feuert die Torpedos auf mein Kommando *Qargh=Spalte=Riß=Riss *qarghan=Kargan*klingonischer Name *Qarghmey=Risse *qaS=passieren=vorkommen=Truppen*QaS=Kras*(klingonischer Name) *qaStaH nuq=was gibt es *qaStaH nuq jay'=Was zur Hölle geht hier vor *qaStaHvIS wa' jaj chenpu'be' rom=Rom ist nicht an einen Tag erbaut wurden *qaSuj'a'=Störe ich*ka-shooj-A "?"=Störe ich dich*ka-shooj-A "?"=Störe ich Sie*ka-shooj-A "?" *qat=entwickeln=wickeln=berühmt*Qat=berühmt sein*Qat=berühmt*sein (Qat)=populär*Qat=populär sein*Qat=populär*sein (Qat)=berühmt*sein (Qat)=populär*sein (Qat)=populär sein*(Qat) *QatHov=Popstar *qatlh=warum=schwierig*Qatlh=schwierig sein=schwierig*sein (Qatlh)=schwierig*sein (Qatlh)=schwierig sein*Qatlh=Warum*als Frage *qatlh Haw'pu'yaS=Warum ist der Offizier geflohen *Qav=dauerhaft=dauerhaft sein=dauerhaft*sein *qaw=erinnern *Qaw'=zerstören *Qaw'Duj=Zerstörer*Kriegsschiff *qawHaq=Datenspeicher=Gedächnisbänke=Datenbank=Datenspeicher*Computer=Speicherbänke*Computer *qawmoH=erinnern=jemanden erinnern=erinnern*jemanden *Qay=übertragen=transferieren *qay'=problematisch=problematisch sein=problematisch*sein=ein Problem darstellen=jemandes Spitze zerstören*Qay' *qay'be'=Kein Problem*ky-BE *Qe'=Restaurant *Qe' QaQDaq=in einem guten Restaurant *Qe' QaQqu'Daq=in einem sehr guten Restaurant *Qeb=Fingerring=Ring *Qebmey=Ringe *qech=Idee *qechmey=Ideen *qechwIj QaQ law' Hoch QaQ puS=Meine Idee ist die beste *qechwIj QaQ law' qechlIj QaQ puS=Meine Idee ist besser als deine *qeD=entleeren=räumen=Wissenschaft*QeD *QeDpIn=Wissenschaftsoffizier *qeH=übelnehmen=sich ärgern über etwas=Zorn*QeH=zornig*QeH=zornig sein*QeH=verrückt*QeH=verrückt sein*QeH=verrückt*sein ( *QeH)=verrückt*sein *qej=gemein=gemein sein=gemein*sein *Qel=Arzt=Doktor=in Rechnung stellen=Krell*(klingonischer Name)=überdenken *qelI'qam=Kellicam=Kellicam*1 Kellicam sind ungefähr 2 Kilometer *Qelpu'=Ärzte *qem=bringen *qempa'=Vorfahre *qeng=tragen=übermitteln=Kang*klingonischer Name (Keng)=Keng*klingonischer Name (Kang) *qengwI'=Träger *qep=Treffen *qeq=militärischer Drill=Drill=vorbereiten=trainieren=Drill*militärischer=zielen *qerq=Kirk*der Kapitän *qerq HoD=Kapitän Kirk*der Kirk *qeS=Ratschlag=Rat geben=vorschlagen *qeSmey=Ratschläge *qet=rennen=laufen *qetlh=langweilig=uninteressant=uninteressant sein=uninteressant*sein *qev=drängen=zusammenrotten=versammeln *qevaS=Kevas=Kevas*irgendeine Ware *qevop=Wange *Qey=straff=fest=fest sein=fest*sein=dicht*sein *QeyHa'=lose=unbefestigt=unbefestigt sein=unbefestigt*sein=lose*unbefestigt *QeyHa'moH=lösen *qeylIS=Kahless*(klingonischer Name) Kahless *qeylIS'e' lIjlaHbe'bogh vay'=Kahless der Unvergeßliche=Kahless der Unvergessliche *QeymoH=festzurren=anziehen *qI'=unterzeichnen=unterschreiben=Militär*QI' *QI'lop=klingonischer Feiertag*Name des Tages *QI'tomer=Khitomer*Name eines Planeten nähe klingonisch-romulanische Grenze *QI'tomerDaq Heghpu' Hoch=Niemand überlebte Khitomer *QI'tu'=Paradies *qIb=Galaxie=Schatten*QIb *qIbHes=Galaxierand=Galaxienrand=Rand der Galaxie *qIch=verdammen=Sprache*QIch=gesprochene Sprache*QIch=Sprache*gesprochene (QIch) *QID=verwunden=Wunde *qIgh=Abkürzung *QIghpej=klingonisches Mittel das Qualen bereitet=Klingonisches Mittel*das Qualen bereitet *QIH=Zerstörung=Begegnung*qIH=erstmalige Begegnung*qIH=Begegnung*erstmalig(qIH)=Zerstörung verursachen=zerstören=beschädi *gen=Begegnung*erstmalig (qIH)=Zerstörung*verursachen *QIHmey=Zerstörungen *qIj=schwarz=schwarz sein=schwarz*sein=erklären*QIj *qIl=annulieren=annullieren *qIm=konzentrieren=konzentrieren auf=konzentrieren*auf=Achtung zollen *qImHa'=mißachten=missachten *qIp=schlagen=schlagen mit der Faust=schlagen mit der Hand=schlagen*mit der Faust oder Hand=dumm*QIp=dumm sein*QIp=dumm*sein (QIp)=dumm*sein (Qlp)=schlagen*mit der Faust oder der Hand *qIp'egh=er schlägt sich=sie schlägt sich *qIpchuq=sie schlagen sich gegenseitig *qIQ=meutern=sich auflehnen *qIQwI'=Meuterer*einer *qIQwI'pu'=Meuterer*Mehrzahl *QISmaS=Weihnachten*Christmas *QIt=langsam=langsam*(Adv.)=möglich*sein *qIv=Knie=unterlegen*QIv=untergeben*QIv=untergeben sein*QIv=untergeben*sein (QIv)=untergeben*sein=unterlegen*QIv sein *qIvon=unbekannter klingonischer Körperteil*vielleicht die Nerven *qo'=Bereich=Das werde ich nicht*Exklamativ=Ich stimme nicht zu=Ich werde es nicht tun*kkho=Ich will nicht=Nein*Exklamativ (Das werde ich nicht)=Nein*ich will nicht=Welt *Qo'noS=Chronos*ein Mond im klingonischen Imperium (Kronos)=Kronos*ein Mond im klingonischen Imperium (Chronos) *Qob=gefährlich=gefährlich sein=gefährlich*sein=Gefahr *Qobmey=Gefahren *qoch=Partner=nicht einverstanden*Qoch=nicht einverstanden sein*Qoch=nicht einverstanden*sein (Qoch)=einverstanden*sein=einverstanden sein=übereinstimmen *Qochbe'=einverstanden=einverstanden sein=einverstanden*sein=übereinstimmen=nicht einverstanden*sein (Qochbe')=nicht einverstanden sein*Qochbe' *QoD=Manöver=Antriebsmanöver=Manöver*Antrieb *qogh=Gürtel=Umgürtelung=Rand=klingonisches Tier*Qogh=Gürtel*Henkel *qoH=Narr *qoH vube' SuS=Der Wind nimmt keine Rücksicht auf einen Narren *qoH'e'DaH yISam=Finde den Narren jetzt *qoHpu'=Narren*Mehrzahl *qoj=oder=und=Klippe=Krieg führen*Qoj=oder*und/oder *qojmey=Klippen *Qol=transportieren *qolotlh=Koloth*(klingonischer Name) *Qom=ein Erdbeben erleben *qon=aufzeichnen *Qong=er schläft=sie schläft=es schläft=sie schlafen=schlafen *QongDaqDaq=im Bett *QongDaqDaq Qotbe' tlhInganpu'=Klingonen liegen nicht im Bett *QonoS=Bericht=Logbuch=Journal *qop=arrestieren=gefangennehmen=Roboter=erschöpft*Qop=erschöpft sein*Qop=erschöpft*sein (Qop)=abgenutzt*Qop=abgenutzt sein*Qop=abgenutzt*sein (Qop)=abgenutzt*sein=abgenutzt sein=erschöpft*sein (Qop) *QopmoH=abnutzen*Kleidung=abtragen*Kleidung *qoq=Roboter *qor=ergattern=Kor*(klingonischer Name) *qorDu'=Familie *qoreQ=Korax*(klingonischer Name) *Qorgh=sorgen für etwas *qoS=Geburtstag=jemanden bedauern *Qot=lügen *QotDI' gheD tlhejbe' wamwI'=Der Jäger legt sich nicht zu seiner Beute *qotlh=kitzeln=abschalten=ausschalten *QotwI'=Lügner *Qoy=hören*wahrnehmen=hören*ich höre *qoy'=bitten=betteln *qoy'wI'=Bettler *qu'=wild=wild sein=wild*sein=Aufgabe*(Qu')=aufgeben*(jemanden eine Aufgabe geben)=Mission*(Qu')=aufgeben*jemanden eine A *ufgabe geben *Qu'mey=Missionen *Qu'vaD lI' net tu'bej=Man findet es sicherlich nützlich für die Mission *Qu'vaD lI'De'vam=Diese Information ist nützlich für die Mission *quamDu'=Füße *qub=selten=selten sein=selten*sein=rar=rar sein=rar*sein=denken *quch=entführen=kidnappen=glücklich*sein=Stirn *QuchHa'=unglücklich*sein *QuD=Aufstand=Revolte *qugh=kreuzen=Desaster=Katastrophe=Kruge*(klingonischer Name) *qughDuj=Kreuzer*Kriegsschiff *quH=Erbschaft *quHmey=Erbschaften *quHvaj=Kopfschmerzen=Kopfschuppen *Quj=Spiel=spielen *qul=Feuer=Forschung=Untersuchung *qul tuq=Haus des Feuers*eine klingonische Oper *Qulmey=Forschungen *QulwI'=Forscher *qum=regieren=Regierung=kommunizieren *qummey=Regierungen *qumwI'=Gouverneur=Kommunikationsoffizier *qumwI'pu'=Gouverneure *QumwI'wIj vItu'laHbe'=Ich kann meinen Kommunikator nicht finden*vi-TOO-lakh-BE *qun=Geschichte=schimpfen mit=ausschelten=schimpfen*mit *qun qon charghwI'pu''e'=Die Geschichte wird von den Siegern geschrieben'' *qup=Ältester=jung*sein (Qup) *quprIp=Ältestenrat=Rat der Ältesten *quq=gleichzeitig geschehen=gleichzeitig passieren=Antrieb*Maschine=Antriebsmaschine=Maschine*Antrieb *QuQmey=Antriebsmaschinen *qur=gierig=habsüchtig=habsüchtig sein=habsüchtig*sein *qurgh=Bohne *qurghmey=Bohnen *quS=Stuhl=verschwören=Verschwörung *quSDaQ ba'lu''a'=Ist dieser Platz besetzt*BA-loo-a "?"=Ist dieser Platz noch frei*BA-loo-a "?"'' *quSmey=Stühle *qut=Kristall=gewöhnlich*sein=vulgär*sein *qutluch=Dolch*klingonische Waffe (wird meistens von Mördern benutzt)=klingonische Handwaffe*Dolch=klingonischer Dolch=kut'luch*Was willst Du mit dem Dolche, sprich... *qutmey=Kristalle *quv=ehren=geehrt=Koordinaten*(Quv)=verehren=verehrt*sein *quv Hutlh HoHbogh tlhIngan 'ach qabDaj 'angbe'bogh=Klingonen die hinterhältig töten haben keine Ehre=Klingonen die unsichbar töten haben keine Ehre *quvmoH=Ehre r *ra'=Befehl=Kommando *ra'ghomquv=Oberkommando*Sie sind das Oberkommando *ra'mey=Befehle=Kommandos *ra'wI'=Befehlsgeber=Kommandierender*militärischer Rang/Stellung *raD=Kraft *ragh=vergehen *raHta'=racht*halbtot schmecken die Viecher nicht... *ral=gewalttätig*sein *ram=Nacht=trivial=unbedeutend=unwichtig *ram meqmey=Gründe sind unwichtig *ramjep=Mitternacht *rammey=Nächte *rap=das gleiche=gleich*das gleiche *raQ=Camp*militärisch=Lager*militärisch (Camp, Biwak)=Camps*militärische *raQpo'=Passagier *raQpo'pu'=Passagiere *rar=verbinden *ratlh=bleiben=verbleiben *rav=Boden=Fußboden=Fussboden *ray'=Ziele *regh=bluten *reghuluS=Regulus *reghuluS 'Iw HIq=Regulanischer Blutwein *reghuluS 'Iwghargh=Regulanischer Blutwurm *reghuluSngan=Regulaner *reH=immer*(Adv.)=immer *reH 'eb tu'lu'=Es gibt immer eine Chance *reH 'uQvam vIqawtaH=Iß alles oder du wirst ohne Ehre sterben=Iss alles oder du wirst ohne Ehre sterben *reH bang larghlu'=Liebe kann man immer riechen *reH bIyIntaHjaj 'ej bIchepjaj=Lebe lang und richtig*Live lang and prosper *reH boch qutluch lo'lu'bogh=Ein benutzter kut'luch ist immer blank *reH DuSIgh vavlI'=Dein Vater ist immer ein Teil von dir *reH Hegh yoHwI'pu''e'=Es sind immer die Tapferen die sterben'' *reH Heghrup tlhIngan SuvwI'=Ein Klingonenkrieger ist immer vorbereitet zu sterben *reH lugh charghwI'=Der Sieger hat immer recht *reH Soprup tlhIngan SuvwI'=Ein Klingonenkrieger ist immer vorbereitet zu essen *reH Suvrup tlhIngan SuvwI'=Ein Klingonenkrieger ist immer auf den Kampf vorbereitet *reH tay' ghot tuqDaj je=Man gehört immer zu seinem Stamm *reH tlhutlhrup tlhIngan SuvwI'=Ein Klingonenkrieger ist immer vorbereitet zu trinken *rejmorgh=Angsthase=Feigling *rejmorghmey=Angsthasen *rep=Stunde *retlh=naheliegender Bereich=Naheliegendes *rewbe'=Bürger=Einwohner *rI'=grüßen=grüssen *rI'Se'=Grußfrequenz=Grussfrequenz *rI'Se'mey=Grußfrequenzen=Grussfrequenzen *rIgh=lahm*sein *rIH=einschalten=Energie*als Befehl, mit "!" (gib Gas)=mit Energie versehen *rIHwI'=Akkumulator*Batterie *rIn=beendet=fertig*sein *rIp=Versammlung=Zusammenkunft *rIQ=verwundet*sein *rIQmoh=verwunden *rIvSo'=Botschaft=Botschaften *rIymuS=Remus *ro=Rumpf*der Oberkörper *ro'=Faust *ro'Du'=Fäuste *ro'qegh'Iwchab=Rokegianischer Blutkuchen *roD=üblicherweise *roghvaH=Population *roj=Frieden=Frieden stiften=Frieden vereinbaren *rojHom=Waffenstillstand=vorläufiger Friede=kurze Beruhigung *roJHom'e'=Die Feuerpause *rojmab=Friedensvertrag *rojmap=Friedensabkommen *rojna' tu'be'lu' yIntaHvIS qerq=Es soll kein Friede sein solange Kirk lebt *rol=Bart=Körperbehaarung *rolDu'=Bärte *rolqengwI'=Bartträger *rolqengwI' jIH=Ich bin Bartträger *rom=Übereinstimmung *romuluS=Romulus *romuluS HIq=romulanisches Bier *romuluSngan=Romulaner *rop=krank*sein=Krankheit=Seuche *ropchoHbe' tlhInganpu'=Klingonen werden nicht krank *ropmey=Seuchen *ropyaH=Krankenhaus=Krankenstation *ropyaHmey=Krankenhäuser=Krankenstationen *roQ=niederlegen *roS=lecken *roSHa'=gelähmt*sein *roSHa'moH=lähmen *ru'=vorübergehend=zeitweilig *ruch=fortschreiten=vorangehen*die Arbeit *rugh=Antimaterie *rup=Abgabe=Steuer*Abgaben *ruQ=handgesteuert=von Hand bedient *rur=ähneln=ähnlich*sein=ähnlich sein *rura' pente'=Rura Penthe*Strafkolonie/gefrorener Asteroid *rura' pente'Daq chuch ngevlaH ghaH=Er kann Eis auf Rura Penthe verkaufen *ruStay=Bindungsritual*"Hochzeit"=Blutsbrüderschaft *rut=manchmal*(Adv.)=manchmal *rut yIHmey ghom Hoch=Jeder begegnet einmal Tribbles *ruv=Gerechtigkeit=Justiz S *Sa'=General*militärischer Rang *Sab=ungünstiger*werden=verschlechtern *Sach=ausbreiten=erweitern *SaD=tausend*(Zahl) *Sagh=ernst*sein=ernst sein=seriös*sein=seriös sein *SaH=anwesend*sein=anwesend sein=betroffen*sein=dasein=sorgen*sich *Saj=Haustier=Tier*Haustier *Sajmey=Haustiere *Sal=ansteigen=aufsteigen *Salegh=ich sehe euch *Sam=lokalisieren=suchen und finden *San=Schicksal *Sang=unkenntlich*machen=vernichten*Akten vernichten *SanID=tausend*(Zahl) *Sap=freiwillig melden*sich=sich freiwillig melden=Freiwillige *Saq=landen=schreien=weinen *Saqghom=Außenteam=Landeteam=Aussenteam *Saqghompu'=Außenteams=Landeteams=Aussenteams *Sar=Abwechslung=Auswahl=verschieden=vielfach*sein *SaS=flach=horizontal*sein *Satlh=Landwirtschaft *Saw=heiraten*von einem Mann geheiratet werden (ein Mann eine Frau) *Say'=rein*sein=sauber *Say'qu'moH=sterilisieren *Se'=Frequenz *Segh=Gattung=Rasse=Sorte *Seghpu'=Rassen *SeH=kontrollieren *SeHlaw=Kontrollkonsole *SeHlawmey=Kontrollkonsolen *Seng=Ärger=Ärger machen=Ungelegenheit=Ungelegenheit bereiten *Sep=Gegend=hervorbringen=Region=züchten*etwas züchten *Seq=Bodenriß=seismische Spalte=Zeremoniell=Bodenriss *SeQpIr=Shakespeare *Ser=Fortschritt *SermanyuQ=Shermanns Planet *SeS=Dampf *SeSmey=Dämpfe *Sev=aufnehmen=Bandage*(Verbandsmaterial)=erhalten=Verband *Sevmey=Bandagen *Sey=aufgezogen*werden=aufgezogen werden *SeymoH=aufregen=erregen *SeymoH QeH=Wut macht froh *SIbDoH=Satellit *SIbI'=sofort*(Adv.)=sofort *SIch=erreichen *SID=Patient *SIDpu'=Patienten *SIgh=Einfluß*(Vitamin B)=Einfluss*(Vitamin B) *SIj=schlitzen=schneiden *SIm=kalkulieren=rechnen *SIp=Gas *SIpmey=Gase *SIQ=aushalten=ertragen *SIS=regnen *SIv=wundern *So'wI'=Tarnvorrichtung *So'wI' chu'lu'ta'=Die Tarnvorrichtung ist aktiviert worden=Die Tarnvorrichtung wurde aktiviert *So'wI' chu'ta'=Tarnvorrichtung aktiviert*worden (Umgangsspr.) *So'wI' vIchu'ta'=Ich habe die Tarnvorrichtung aktiviert *So'wI' yIchu=Aktiviere die Tarnvorrichtung *So'wI'yIchu'=Aktiviert die Tarnvorrichtung *Soch=7=sieben*(Zahl) *SochDIch=Siebente*(Nummer) der Siebente *SoD=Flut=überschwemmen=Überschwemmung *Sogh=Leutnant*militärischer Rang *Sogh la'=Lieutnant Commander=Oberstleutnant *Soghpu'=Leutnante *SoH=du*(Pron.) *Soj=Essen=Nahrung *Sol=streiten *Som=Hülse=Schale *Somraw=Muskel *SomrawDu'=Muskeln *Son=Schmerzen erleichtern=Schmerzen lindern *SonchIy=klingonisches Todesritual für einen Führer *Sop=essen *Soplu'=Es wird gegessen*??? *SoQ=Anrede=geschlossen=Gewinn*(Soq)=Rede=zu*sein *SoQmey=Reden *SoQmoH=schließen=schliessen *SoQwI'=Redner *Sor=Baum *Sorgh=Sabotage *SorghwI'=Saboteur *SorghwI'pu'=Saboteure *Sormey=Bäume *SoS=Mutter *SoSnI'=Großmutter=Grossmutter *SoSnI''a'=Urgroßmutter=Urgrossmutter'' *SoSpu'=Mütter *Sot=in Not*sein=sorgen*sich *Sotlaw'=Notruf *Sotlaw'mey=Notrufe *Sov=begreifen=Kenntnis=wissen *Soy'=schwerfällig*sein=ungeschickt*sein *Su'=Bereit halten=Fertig*Bereit *Sub=fest=solide*sein *Such=besuchen *SuD=blau*sein=eine Chance wahrnehmen=gelb*sein=grün*sein=spielen *Sugh=beziehen*die Wohnung beziehen=einrichten*{ein Büro} *SuH=Bereit halten=Fertig*Bereit *Suj=stören=unterbrechen *Sum=in der Nähe *Sun=Disziplin *Sung=Eingeborener*einer=Einheimischer*einer=Heimat *Sungpu'=Eingeborene*Mehrzahl=Einheimische*Mehrzahl *Sup=Ressource=springen=Vorrat=Sprung *Suq=bekommen=erreichen=giftig*sein *SuqIpchuq=ihr schlagt euch gegenseitig *SuQong=ihr schlaft *Surchem=Kraftfeld *Surgh=häuten=schälen *SuS=Wind=Brise *SuS'a'=Sturm=starker Wind *SuS'a'mo'joqtaH=Es flattert im Sturm *SuSHom=Lufthauch *SuSmo'joqtaH=Es flattert im Wind *Sut=Kleidung *Sutlh=verhandeln *SutlhtaHvIS=während sie verhandelten *SutlhtaHvIS chaH DIHIvpu'=Während sie verhandelt hatten griffen wir sie an *Suv=kämpfen *Suvbe'chugh SuvwI' tlhuHbe' SuvwI'=Wenn ein Krieger nicht kämpft atmet er nicht *SuvmeH 'ej charghmeH bogh tlhInganpu'=Klingonen sind zum Kämpfen und Erobern geboren *Suvrupbogh SuvwI'pu'=kampfbereite Krieger *SuvwI'=Kämpfer*(richtig)=Kämpferin=Krieger*(richtig) *SuvwI' DevmeH paq=Das Handbuch der Krieger *SuvwI' tIn=großer Krieger*Körpergröße=grosser Krieger*Körpergrösse *SuvwI''a'=Großer Krieger*als Krieger=Grosser Krieger*als Krieger'' *SuvwI'pu'=Krieger*Mehrzahl *SuvwI'pu' qan tu'lu'be'=Es gibt keine alten Krieger *Suy=Kaufmann *SuyDuj=Handelschiff=Schiff eines Händlers *SuyDujmey=Handelsschiffe *Suypu'=Kaufleute t/tlh *ta=Aufzeichnung=Protokoll *ta'=erreichen=Herrscher=Imperator=Leistung=vollbringen=Vollbringung *ta'mey=Ausführungen=Taten *ta'mey Dun bommey Dun=Große Taten große Lieder=Grosse Taten grosse Lieder *ta'voDleH=Kaiser *tach=Bar=Kneipe *tach tIn=große Bar=grosse Bar *tachDaq maghom=Wir treffen uns in der Bar*ma-GHOM *tachmey=Bars=Kneipen *taD=gefroren*sein *taDwI'=Gefrorenes *tagh=Beginn eines Rituals=initiieren *taH=fortfahren=in einer schlechten Position*sein=überleben *taH pagh taHbe'=Sein oder Nichtsein*Hamlet *taH pagh taHbe' net SaHtaH=Sein oder nicht sein das ist die Frage*Hamlet=Sein oder Nichtsein das ist die Frage*Hamlet *taj=Dolch=dominieren=Messer*nicht zum Brotschneiden :-) *tajmey=Dolche=Messer*Mehrzahl *tajpu'=Domina*:-))) *tam=Austausch=beruhig*sein=ruhig=Vertretung *tammoh=Ruhe=Stille *taQ=unheimlich*sein *taQbang=Erschöpfung *tar=Gift *targh=Schild *tarmey=Gifte *taS=Lösung*Flüssigkeit *tat=Ion*Partikel *tatmey=Ionen *tay=Ritual=Zeremonie=zivilisiert*sein *tay'=zusammen*sein *tay'taHbe' 'Iw bIQ je=Blut und Wasser vermischen sich nicht *taymoH=zivilisieren *tayqeq=Zivilisation *tayqeqmey=Zivilisationen *teb=auffüllen=füllen *teblaw'=Jurisdiktion *teH=wahr*sein *tej=Wissenschaftler *tel=Flügel *telun Hovtay'=Tellunisches Sternensystem *tem=abstreiten=bestreiten *ten=besteigen*na, na !!!=einsteigen *tengchaH=Raumstation *tep=Fracht=Ladung *tepmey=Frachten=Ladungen *tepqengwI'=Frachtschiff *teq=entfernen=wegnehmen *tera'=Erde*der Planet Erde=Terra*unser Planet Erde *tera' vatlh DIS poH=terranisches Jahrhundert*das Jahrhundert auf der Erde *tera'ngan=Erdbewohner*wir Torfköppe :-)=Terraner=Terranerin *tera'ngan Duy=Terranischer Abgesandter *tera'ngan Duypu'=Terranische Abgesandte *tera'ngan jIH=Ich bin Terraner *tera'ngan SuvwI'=Terranischer Krieger *tera'ngan SuvwI'pu'=Terranische Krieger *tera'ngan veQDuj=Terranisches Abfallschiff *tera'ngan veQDujmey=Terranische Abfallschiffe *tera'ngan yaS=Terranischer Offizier *tera'ngan yaSpu'=Terranische Offiziere *tera'nganpu'=Terranerinnen *teS=Gehörorgan*im Ohrinneren *tet=schmelzen *tev=Preis *tey'=anvertrauen*sich=sich anvertrauen=vertrauen *thlaqwIj chu'Ha'lu'pu'=Mein Chronometer hat angehalten*choo-KHA-loo-poo=Mein Chronometer ist stehengeblieben*choo-KHA-loo-poo=Meine Uhr ist stehengeblieben*choo-KHA-loo-poo *tI=Vegetation *tI'=reparieren *tI'ang=T'Ong*Schiffsname *tIch=beleidigen *tIgh=Gewohnheit*(richtig)=Sitte*(richtig) *tIghmey=Gewohnheiten *tIh=Strahl *tIj=an Bord gehen *tIjwI'ghom=Entermannschaft=Prisenkommando *tIjwI'ghom vIchenmoH=Ich formiere eine Entermannschaft=Ich stelle ein Landeteam zusammen=Ich stelle meine Entermannschaft zusammen *tIjwI'ghompu'=Entermannschaften *tIn=groß*sein=gross*sein *tInej=Suche sie=Sucht sie *tIQ=alt*altmodisch=altertümlich*sein=altertümlich sein=Herz=lang=länglich*sein *tIqDaq HoSna' tu'lu'=Wahre Kraft liegt im Herzen *tIqDu'=Herzen *tIqIp=Schlagt sie *tIqIpqu' 'ej nom tIqIp=Triff sie hart und schnell *tIqwIj Sa'angnIS=Ich muß dir mein Herz zeigen=Ich muss dir mein Herz zeigen *tIr=Samenkorn *tIrmey=Samenkörner *tIS=leicht*sein *tIv=freuen=genießen=geniessen *tIvbe'nIS=darf kein Vergnügen bereiten *tIvnISbe'=muß kein Vergnügen bereiten=muss kein Vergnügen bereiten *tlha'=folgen *tlhach=Splittergruppe*einer Sekte *tlham=Schwerkraft *tlhan=frei*sein=Freiheit=unabhängig*sein=Unabhängigkeit *tlhap=nehmen *tlhaq=Chronometer*(Uhr)=lustig=Chronometer*Uhr *tlhe'=wenden *tlheD=abreisen=verlassen*gehen *tlhegh=Linie=Seil *tlheghmey=Seile *tlhej=begleiten *tlhetlh=fortschreiten=Fortschritt*machen *tlhIb=inkompetent*sein *tlhIch=rauchen *tlhIchwI'=Raucher *tlhIchwI' jIH=Ich bin Raucher *tlhIH=Ihr*(Pron.) *tlhIj=entschuldigen *tlhIl=Mineral=schürfen *tlhIlHal=Mine*Bergbau *tlhIlwI'=Bergmann *tlhIngan=Klingonisch=Klingonisches=Klingone *tlhIngan Duy'a'wa'DIch=Erster klingonischer Botschafter *tlhIngan Hol Dajatlh'a'=Sprechen Sie Klingonisch*khol da-jatl-A "?"=Sprichst Du Klingonisch*khol da-jatl-A "?" *tlhIngan Hol Hoch wejDIchlaH=Jeder dritte kann die klingonische Sprache*"!" *tlhIngan Hol vIjatlhaHbe'=Ich spreche kein Klingonisch*khol vii-JATL-lakh-BE=Ich spreche nicht Klingonisch*khol vii-JATL-lakh-BE *tlhIngan Hol vIjatlhlaHbe'=Ich kann kein klingonisch=Ich spreche kein klingonisch=Ich spreche kein Klingonisch*khol vii-JATL-lakh-BE=Ich spreche nicht Klingonisch*khol vii-JATL-lakh-BE *tlhIngan Hubbeq=klingonische Verteidigungskräfte *tlhIngan jIH=Ich bin Klingone *tlhIngan loD=klingonischer Mann *tlhIngan maH=Wir sind Klingonen *tlhIngan ngoQmey chavmeH HoH tlhInganpu'=Klingonen töten nur für ihre eigenen Ziele *tlhIngan tIgh=klingonische Sitte *tlhIngan wo'=Klingonisches Imperium *tlhInganpu'=Klingonen *tlhIv=insubordiniert*sein *tlhIwI'pu'=Bergmänner *tlho'=Dankbarkeit=danken *tlhob=bitten=fragen *tlhoch=widersprechen *tlhogh=Heirat *tlhoj=ralisieren *tlhol=roh*Rohmaterial=unbearbeitet*sein=unverarbeitet *tlhon=Nasenloch=Nüster *tlhonchaj=ihre Nasenlöcher *tlhonchaj chIljaj=mögen sie ihre Nasenlöcher verlieren *tlhonDu'=Nasenlöcher=Nüstern *tlhong=tauschen *tlhoQ=Konglomeration *tlhov=keuchen*wobei? :-) *tlhu'moH=verführen *tlhuch=erschöpfen *tlhuD=aussenden *tlhuH=Atem=Atmosphäre*die Luft usw. *tlhup=flüstern=wispern *tlhutlh=trinken *tlhutlhwI'=Trinker *tluh'=verführt*werden=versucht *to'=Taktik *tob=beweisen=nachweisen=prüfen=überprüfen *tobwI'=Prüfer *toch=Handfläche *tochDu'=Handflächen *toD=bewahren=retten*etwas *toDbaj=Tierart *toDuj=Mut=Tapferkeit *toDuj 'oS rol=Ein Bart ist ein Symbol des Mutes *togh=zählen *toH=Aha*tokh=also*tok "!" (Exklam.)=Gut*tokh *toj=Blüff=täuschen=Trick=trügen *tojmey=Tricks *tongDuj=jemand der erschreckt *tonSaw'=klingonischer Kampf *toplIn=Topalin *toq=bewohnt*sein=bewohnt sein *toQDuj=Bird of Prey*klingonische Kriegschiffsklasse *tor=knien=niederknien *torgh=Torg*(klingonischer Name) *tortaHvIS=knieend *toS=klettern=klimmen *totlh=Kommodere*da stimmt was nicht, wahrscheinlich Commodore, militärischer Rang *toy'=dienen*einem Herren *toy'wI'=Bediensteter=Diener *toy'wI''a'=Sklave'' *toy'wI''a'pu'=Sklaven'' *toy'wI'pu'=Bedienstete *tu'=enttarnen=finden=observieren *tu'HomI'raH=ToohomIrah*irgendwas nutzloses *tuch=untersagen=verbieten *tugh=bald*(Adv.)=bald=beeil dich*toogh=Beeilt Euch*toogh *tuH=Manöver*militärisches Manöver=schämen*sich *tuHmoH=Scham *tuj=heiß*sein=Hitze=heiss*sein *tuj'a'=große Hitze=grosse Hitze *tujHom=Wärme *tujqu'choH QuQ=Die Maschine ist überhitzt*kkhookkh=Die Maschine ist überlastet*kkhookkh *tul=hoffen *tulegh=ihr seht mich *tum=Dienststelle *tummey=Dienststellen *tun=weich *tung=entmutigen *tungHa'=ermutigen *tup=Minute*klingonisches Zeitmaß=Minute*klingonisches Zeitmass *tupmey=Minuten *tuQ=Bekleidung=Kleidung=Stamm*Volksstamm (tuq) *tuQDoq=Verstandessonde*medizinischer Ausdruck *tuQmoH=anziehen=bekleiden *tut=Kolonne *tuv=geduldig*sein v *vagh=fünf=fünf*Num.=5=fünf*(Zahl) *vagh'uy'=5000000=fünfmillionen*(Zahl) *vaghDIch=Fünfte*(Nummer) der Fünfte *vaghSaD wejvatlh loSmaH Soch=5347=fünftausenddreihundertsiebenvierzig*(Zahl) *vaghSanID wejvatlh loSmaH Soch=5347=fünftausenddreihundertsiebenvierzig*(Zahl) *vaH=Halfter=Pistolenhalfter=Waffenhalfter *vaj=also=dann=in dem Fall=Krieger=so *val=intelligent*sein=klug *valQIS=Valkris*(klingonischer Name) *van=begrüßen=Tribut=begrüssen *van'a'=Belohnung=Auszeichnung *van'a'mey=Auszeichnungen=Belohnungen *vang=agieren=handeln *vaQ=aggressiv*sein=aggressiv sein=lächerlich machen=verspotten *vaS=Halle für Zusammenkünfte *vaS tIn=große Halle=grosse Halle *vatlh=hundert*(Zahl) *vatlh DIS poH=Jahrhundert*das Jahrhundert *vatlhvI'=Prozent *vav=Vater *vavnI'=Großvater=Grossvater *vavnI''a'=Urgroßvater=Urgrossvater'' *vavoy=Papa*Koseform=Vati*Koseform *vavpu'=Väter *vay'=etwas=jemand *vay' DaghIjlaHchugh bIHoSghaj=Angst ist Macht *vay' DalarghDI' yIqaw=Erinnere dich an den Duft *vay' DaneHbogh yIchargh=Erobere was du begehrst *vay' Sop joHwI'=Mein Herrscher ißt etwas=Mein Herrscher isst etwas *veb=höher*im Rang usw. *vegh=durchgehen*durch eine Türe usw. *veH=Begrenzung=Grenze *veH tIn=Barriere*große=Grenze*große=große Grenze=Barriere*grosse=Grenze*grosse=grosse Grenze *veHmey=Begrenzungen=Grenzen *vem=aufwachen=erwachen *vemmoH=aufwecken=erwecken *veng=Stadt *veng tIn=Großstadt=Grossstadt *veng tInDaq=in der großen Stadt=in der grossen Stadt *veng tInmey=Großstädte=Grossstädte *veng tInqu'Daq=in der sehr großen Stadt=in der sehr grossen Stadt *vengHom=Dorf=Ort=Ortschaft *vengmey=Städte *veQ=Abfall *veQDuj=Abfallschiff=Floß=Floss *veQDuj'oH DujlIj'e'=Euer Schiff ist ein Mülltransporter*okh DOOJ-Iij-E *veQDujmey=Abfallschiffe *veQDujmey tIn=große Abfallschiffe=grosse Abfallschiffe *veQDujmey tInqu'=sehr große Abfallschiffe=sehr grosse Abfallschiffe *veqlargh=Dämon=Fek'Ihr*mythisches Tier das Gre'thor (ghe''or) bewacht=Teufel'' *veqlarghI' yIbuS 'ej veqlarghwI' vIbuS=Du achtest auf deinen Fek'Ihr ich auf meinen *verengan=Ferengi*ein Ferengi *verengan Ha'DIbaH=Ferengihund*eine Beleidigung ("Schweinehund") *verenganpu'=Ferengies*mehrere Ferengies *vergh=Dock=docken *veS=Krieg *veSDuj=Kriegsschiff *veSDuj Qaw'lu'ta'=Man hat das Kriegsschiff zerstört *vesDuj vIQaw'ta'=Ich habe das Kriegsschiff zerstört *veSDujmey=Kriegsschiffe *veSwI'=Krieger*Soldat *vetlh=Schabe *vI'=akkumulieren=ansammeln *vIchu'ta'=ich habe es aktiviert *vID=kriegstauglich*sein *vIghoSta' vIleghta' yay vISuqta'=Ich kam ich sah ich siegte*Caesar=Ich kam sah und siegte*Caesar=veni vidi vici*ich kam ich sah ich siegte (Caesar) *vIH=bewegen=in Bewegung sein *vIj=Schubkraft=Stoßkraft=Schubmaschine=Stosskraft *vIje' rIntaH=Ich habe es erworben *vIjonta'=Ich fing sie *vIlegh=ich sehe ihn=ich sehe sie=ich sehe es *vIleghnIS=Ich muß ihn sehen=Ich muß sie sehen=Ich muss ihn sehen=Ich muss sie sehen *vIlt=die Wahrheit sagen=wahrhaftig*sein *vIneH=Ich will sie *vInejqa'=Ich fahre mit der Suche fort *vIng=jammern=jaulen *vIt=Wahrheit *vIta'pu'be'=Ich habe es nicht getan*vi-TA-poo-BE *vItHay'=Wahrheitstest *vIttlhegh=Sprichwort *vIttlheghmey=Sprichwörter *vo'=antreiben=treiben *voDleH=Herrscher=Imperator *vogh=irgendwo *voHDajbo'=Lösegeld *volchaH=Schüler *vong=hypnotisieren *voq=trauen=vertrauen=würgen *voqHa'=mißtrauen=misstrauen *voqHa'wI'=Mißtrauischer*Person=Misstrauischer*Person *voQSIp=Nitrogen=Stickstoff *vor=heilen *vorwI'=Heiler *vu'=leiten=managen *vu'wI'=Manager *vub=Geisel *vubpu'=Geiseln *vubpu' jon nuchpu' jonbe' tlhInganpu'=Feiglinge nehmen Geiseln Klingonen nicht *vul=nicht bei Bewußtsein*sein=unbewußt=nicht bei Bewusstsein*sein=unbewusst *vulchoHbe' tlhInganpu'=Klingonen fallen nicht in Ohnmacht *vulqan=Vulkan*der Planet Vulkan *vulqangan=Vulkanier *vum=Arbeit=Aufgabe *vup=bedauern *vuQ=faszinieren *vuS=begrenzen=limitieren *vutpa'=Galeere=Kombüse *vutpa'mey=Kombüsen *vuv=respektieren w *wa'=1=eins*(Zahl) *wa' Dol nIvDaq matay'DI' maQap=Wir haben Erfolg als Teile eines großen Ganzen *wa' DoS neH yIbuS=Konzentriere dich nur auf ein Ziel *wa' Ho'vaD wa' Ho'=Zahn um Zahn *wa' loD=Ein Mann*(1) *wa' mInvaD wa' mIn=Auge um Auge *wa' mInvaD wa' mIn wa' Ho'vaD wa' Ho'=Auge um Auge Zahn um Zahn *wa' Qu'vaD wa' DevwI' tu'lu'=Für eine Mission gibt es nur einen Führer *wa' SuvwI'=Ein Krieger*(1) *wa'Dich=Erste*(Nummer) der Erste *wa'Hu'=gestern *wa'leS=morgen*der nächste Tag *wa'logh=einmal*(Adv.)=einst *wa'logh vay' Huch DaSuqta'DI' yIDIlqa'Qo'=Hast du ihr Geld gib es niemals zurück*Ferengies *wa'maH=10=zehn*(Zahl) *wa'maH cha'=12=zwölf*(Zahl)=zwölf*(Zahl)0 *wa'maH wa'=11=ein Dutzend=elf*(Zahl) *wa'maHDIch=Zehnte*der Zehnte *wa'SaD=1000=eintausend*(Zahl) *wa'Sad Hutvatlh HutmaH chorgh=1998 *wa'Sad Hutvatlh HutmaH Soch=1997 *wa'SanID=1000=eintausend*(Zahl) *wa'SanID Hutvatlh HutmaH chorgh=1998 *wa'SanID Hutvatlh HutmaH Soch=1997 *wa'vatlh=100=einhundert*(Zahl) *waH=erproben *wam=jagen *wamwI'=Jäger *wanI'=Ereignis=Phänomen *wanI' ramqu'=ein sehr unwichtiges Ereignis *waQ=blockieren=Schuh=versperren *waqmey=Schuhe *watlh=pur*sein=rein *wav=trennen *waw'=Basis*militärischer Ausdruck, die Basis "xyz" *waw'Daq yIchegh=Kehrt zur Basis zurück *web=entehrt*sein=entehrt sein *wegh=begrenzen=einschränken *weH=Überfall *wej=3=drei*(Zahl)=nicht jetzt*(Adv.)=noch nicht *wej Heghchugh vay' SuvtaH SuvwI'=Ein Krieger kämpft bis zum Tod *wejDIch=Dritte*(Nummer) der Dritte *wejmaH=30=dreißig*(Zahl)=dreissig*(Zahl) *wejmaH wa'=31=einunddreißig=einunddreissig *wejpuH=entzückend*ironisch gebraucht *wem=Gewalt=gewalttätig*sein=Verletzung *wep=Jacke *wepmey=Jacken *weQ=Kerze *weQmey=Kerzen *Wern'Her=Werner *Wern'Her 'oH pongwIj'e'=Ich heiße Werner=Mein Name ist Werner=Ich heisse Werner *wew=glimmen=glühen *wIb=sauer*sein *wIch=Mythos *wIchenmoHlaH=wir können es erschaffen *wIgh=Genie *wIghpu'=Genies *wIH=rücksichtslos=unbarmherzig*sein *wIj=Farm*??? *wIleghlu'=Wir werden gesehen *wInej=wir suchen ihn *wIv=Auswahl=auswählen=entscheiden=Wahl *wIy=Taktische Darstellung=Taktischer Bildschirm *wIy cha'=Zeigt die taktische Darstellung*auf den Monitor (Umgangssprache) *wIy ycha'=Zeigt die taktische Darstellung*auf den Monitor *wo'=Imperium=Kaiserreich *wo'mey=Kaiserreiche *wo'rIv=Worf*den kennen wir doch :-) *woD=fortwerfen=wegwerfen *woH=aufnehmen *woj=Strahlung *woj choHwI'=Reaktor *woQ=Macht=Stärke=Autorität=Kopfschmerzen*haben=politische Macht *woQ'a'=ultimative Stärke=letzte Stärke=endgültige Stärke=unüberwindliche Macht *wornagh=Warnog*ein Getränk *woS=Kinn *wot=Verb *wov=hell*sein *wuq=entscheiden*über *wuS=Lippe *wuSDu'=Lippen *wutlh=Untergrund *wuv=abhängen*von=abhängig*sein=abhängig sein y *ya=Taktischer Offizier *yab=Gehirn=Verstand *yach=schlagen=streicheln *yaD=Zeh *yaDDu'=Zehen *yagh=Organismus *yaH=fortgenommen*werden=fortgetragen*werden=Station *yaHmey=Stationen *yaj=verstehen *yaj'a'=Ist das verstanden worden*yaj-A "?" *yajchu'=Verstehe deutlich*Ich (Umgangssprache) *yajHa'=mißverstehen=missverstehen *yap=ausreichend*es ist ausreichend=genug *yaS=Offizier *yaS Dimojpu'=Wir sind Offiziere geworden *yaS jIH=Ich bin Offizier=Ich bin ein Offizier *yaS legh puq=Das Kind sieht den Offizier *yaS maH=Wir sind Offiziere *yaS vImojpu'=Ich bin Offizier geworden *yaSpu'=Offiziere *yaSpu' tIHoHQo'=Tötet nicht die Offiziere *yaSpu'tlHoH=Töte die Offiziere *yaSvaD taj nobpu'qama'=Der Gefangene gab dem Offizier das Messer *yatlh=schwanger *yav=Boden=Grund*Boden *yay=Sieg=Triumph *yay chavlu' 'e' bajnISlu'=Der Sieg muß verdient werden=Der Sieg muss verdient werden *yay'=niedergeschmettert*sein=schockiert *yaymey=Siege *yeb=Handgelenk *yebDu'=Handgelenke *yej=Versammlung=Zusammenkunft *yejquv=Oberkommando*Die Einrichtung/ die Versammlung/ die Zusammenkunft *yem=Sünde *yemmey=Sünden *yep=vorsichtig*sein *yepHa'=sorglos*sein *yev=anhalten=innehalten *yI'el=Komm herein=Komm rein=Kommen Sie rein*eine Person *yIb=Öffnung=Schlitz *yIbaH=feuern*die Torpedos *yIchu'Ha'=Desaktiviere es *yIDoghQo'=Sei nicht dumm *yIH=Stamm *yIHotlh=Auf den Schirm mit ihm*yi-KHOTL=Zeige ihn auf dem Schirm*yi-KHOTL *yIja''egh=Setze dich selbst davon in Kenntnis=Sag's dir selbst*"!"'' *yIja'Qo'=Sage es ihm nicht*yi-ja-KKHO=Sage es ihr nicht*yi-ja-KKHO *yIjatlhQo'=Spreche nicht*yi-jatl-KKHO *yIje'=Füttere ihn*yi-JE *yIjun=Ein Ausweichmanöver einleiten *yIlop=Feiert *yIlop wa'leS chaq maHegh=Feiert morgen könnten wir sterben *yIn=Leben*das Leben *yIn DayajmeH 'oy' yISIQ=Erdulde Schmerz um das Leben zu verstehen *yInlu'taH 'e' bajnISlu'=Das Überleben muß verdient werden=Das Überleben muss verdient werden *yInroH=Lebenszeichen *yInSIp=Oxygen=Sauerstoff *yIntagh=Lebenserhaltungssystem *yIpab=Halte dich *yIQ=naß*sein=nass*sein *yIQeqQo' neH DoS yIqIp=Ziele nicht nur sondern triff auch *yIqIp=Schlage ihn=Schlage sie=Schlage es *yIQong=Schlafe *yIrIDngan=Yridian=Yridianer*einer *yIrIDnganpu'=Yridianer*Mehrzahl *yISam=finde ihn *yISov'egh=Kenne dich selbst*Sokrates *yIt=gehen *yItamchoH=Sei ruhig*y-TAM-chokh *yIv=kauen *yIvbeH=Tunika *yIvoq 'ach yI'ol=Vertraue aber vergewissere dich *yo'=Flotte *yo'mey HoD tlhIngan Hubbeq=Flottenkapitän der klingonischen Streitkräfte *yob=Schild *yoD=schützen *yoH=tapfer*sein *yoHwI'=Tapferer *yoHwI'pu'=Tapfere *yoj=Entscheidung=Urteil=Urteilsspruch *yol=Konflikt *yolmey=Konflikte *yon=zufrieden*sein *yong=heineinkommen *yonmoH=befrieden=befriedigen *yopwaH=Hose=Schlüpfer=Unterhose *yopwaHDaj Sop joHwI'=Mein Herrscher ißt seine Unterhose=Mein Herrscher isst seine Unterhose *yopwaHmey=Hosen=Unterhosen *yopwaHmey Sop joHwI'=Mein Herrscher ißt Unterhosen=Mein Herrscher isst Unterhosen *yoq=Humanoid=menschlich *yoq yIn yuQ=Klasse M Planet*für Humanoide *yoS=Areal=Bereich *yot=erobern=Invasion *yotlh=Feld=Fläche *yotlhmey=Flächen *yotwI'ghom=Invasoren *yov=aufladen=beauftragen=laden *yoy=umgedreht*sein=umgekehrt *yu'=befragen=fragen *yu'egh=Welle *yuch=Schokolade *yuch je' tlhIngan 'ej 'oH Sop ghaH=Der Klingone kauft Schokolade und er ißt sie=Der Klingone kauft Schokolade und er isst sie *yuch je' tlhIngan 'ej Sop=Der Klingone kauft Schokolade und ißt=Der Klingone kauft Schokolade und isst *yuch vISop 'ej bIQ vItlhutlh=Ich esse Schokolade und ich trinke Wasser *yuD=unehrlich*sein *yuDHa'=aufrichtig*sein=aufrichtig sein=ehrlich*sein=ehrlich sein *yupma'=Festival *yuQ=Planet *yuQ wIghoStaH=Wir bewegen uns auf den Planeten zu *yuQHom=Planetoid *yuQjIjDIvI'=Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten *yuQjIjQa'=Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten *yuQmey=Planeten *yuQvam yIchargh=Erobert den Planeten *yuv=drücken=schieben ' *'a=aber*im Gegensatz (Konj.) *'ab=abmessen*längliches Objekt *'ach=aber*im Gegensatz (Konj.) *'aD=Ader*Blutader (Vene)=Vene*Blutvene (Ader)=Ader*Blutader/Vene *'aDDu'=Venen*Blutvenen (Adern) *'aH=Paraphernalien *'aj=Admiral*militärischer Rang *'ampaS=Akademie *'ang=zeigen*auf etwas *'aqtu'=Aktuh*Figur/Name aus einer klingonischen Oper *'ar=Wieviel=Wieviele *'argh=schlechter machen=verschlechtern *'av=Wache *'avpa'=Wachraum *'avwI'=bewachen=Wächter *'aw'=stechen *'ay'=Sektion=Abschnitt *'e'=das*(Pron.) *'eb=Gelegenheit=Möglichkeit *'ech=Brigadier*militärischer Rang (vergleichbar Brigadegeneral)=Brigadekommandeur *'echpu'=Brigadekommandeure *'eH=Fertig *'ej=und*satzverbindend (Konj.) *'ejDo'=Raumschiff=Sternenschiff=Sternenschiffsklasse *'ejDo' 'enterpray'=Sternenschiff Enterprise *'ejyo'=Sternenflotte *'ejyo'waw'=Raumstation=Sternenbasis *'el=entern=hereingehen *'elaS=Elas *'eng=Wolke *'engmey=Wolken *'enterpray'=Enterprise*das Schiff kennen wir ja... *'er=Klingonisches Tier *'et=Front*vorne=Vorderseite *'etlh=Schwert *'etlhmey=Schwerter *'evnagh=Subraum *'I'=Achsel=Achselhöhle *'IH=schön*sein *'Il=aufrichtig*sein=aufrichtig sein *'Ip=Eid=schwören=Schwur *'IQ=traurig*sein *'ISjaH=Kalender *'It=depressiv*sein=depressiv sein *'Itlh=entwickelt*sein *'Iv=Flughöhe=Höhe=Wo *'Iw=Blut *'Iw bIQtIqDaq jIjaH=Ich fahre auf dem Fluß des Blutes=Ich fahre auf dem Fluss des Blutes *'Iw HIq=Blutwein *'Iwghargh=Blutwurm *'IwlIj ghogh yIQoy=Höre auf die Stimme in deinem Blut *'IwlIj jachjaj=Möge dein Blut schreien*Trinkspruch *'o'=Heck *'och=Tunnel *'oD=vermitteln *'ogh=entwickeln=ersinnen=ausdenken=erfinden *'oH=es*(Pron.) *'oj=durstig*sein=durstig sein *'ol=verifizieren *'ong=gerissen*sein=schlau *'orghen=Organia *'orghen rojmab=Friedensvertrag von Organia=Organianisches Friedensabkommen *'orghengan=Organianer *'oS=repräsentieren *'oSwI'=Abgesandter*Repräsentant=Emissär=Repräsentant *'oSwI'pu'=Emissäre *'otlh=Photon *'ov=bewerben *'oy'=Schmerz=verwundet*sein=Verwundung *'oy' DaSIQjaj=Mögest du den Schmerz ertragen*Trinkspruch *'oy''a'=Wird es weh tun*qy-A "?"'' *'oy'be'lu'chugh Qapbe'lu'=Kein Schmerz kein Gewinn*Ohne Fleiß kein Preis=Kein Schmerz kein Gewinn*Ohne Fleiss kein Preis *'oy'naQ=Schmerzstock*klingonischer=Schmerzstock *'oy'naQmey=Schmerzstöcke*klingonische *'oy'wI'=Verwundeter *'u'=Universum *'uch=Halt*halten=halten *'uD=Laser*"für die Handtasche" *'uD Haqtaj=Laserskalpell *'uD'a'=Laser*"Geschütz" *'ugh=schwer*sein *'uH=einen Kater haben*Kopfschmerzen ?=Kopfschmerzen*Kater ?=einen Kater*haben (Kopfschmerzen ?) *'uj=klingonische Maßeinheit*ca 14 inches=klingonische Masseinheit*ca 14 inches *'ul=Elektrizität *'um=qualifiziert*sein *'uQ=Abendessen *'ur=Verrat*verüben *'urmang=Landesverrat=Verrat*Landesverrat *'urmangwI'=Landesverräter *'urwI'=Verräter=Verräterin *'uS=Bein *'uSDu'=Beine *'ut=notwendig*sein *'utbe' bel=Vergnügen ist unwichtig *'utlh=Offizier *'uy=niederdrücken=pressen *'uy'=1000000=Million*(Zahl) Kategorie:tlhIngan